Invitation to Mayhem
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: A liar, a cheat and worst of all, a heartbreaker. As she twirled the glossy, embossed sheet between her fingers, Sharpay Evans felt the misery of it all.  He had crossed the line, and she was determined to meet him on the other side. TxS with minor TxG
1. Apologize

#1: Apologize

**New York City, NY**

**2013**

From the merry, incessant sounds of birds chirping and children giggling, it was evident that summer had indefinitely arrived. Everyone had abandoned their ritzy townhouses or crumbling apartments to frolic in the streets; perhaps take a stroll through Central Park and mingle with other New Yorkers. As far as the eye could see, smiles were plentiful…

Though, if they dared look closer, maybe into the extravagant, yet charming, residence at 7014 West Lindbrook, quite a different picture was painted.

One with no smiles at all.

Perched atop a padded windowsill, a young woman, no older than 25, gazed upon the cheery scenarios below her with an expression of distaste mingled with resentment. Her salty tears weaved shimmering paths down her soft, rosy cheeks and bled onto the small paper, each drop sizzling with forgotten remorse. Nothing could bring a smile to this troubled soul's face.

Taking an even more observant look, it was possible to make out the black, velvety print neatly stamped onto the creamy letter:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_**Gabriella Marie Montez**_

_&_

_**Troy Michael Bolton**_

_On Tuesday afternoon_

_July the 18__th_

_At four o' clock_

_Thirty-five East Olivet Avenue_

_Followed by a reception_

_Please RSVP_

_401-667-8903_

It was all the woman could do from exerting her rage and crumpling the invite into a ball of frustration, but she contained herself with poise. After all, she wouldn't want her mascara to run, now would she? Oh, who was she kidding, that self-obsessed, ignorant image had been discarded for years… unbeknownst to the world around her. She found, however, those same feelings of discontent stirring within her once again, begging to return to the icy exterior she had once inhabited.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Of course, it was all _his _fault. It always came back to him, didn't it? There was no escape… he was like a rare cancer that went into remission but always came creeping back, forever haunting her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit joyous at seeing his name in fine print; remembering the feel of each syllable as she whispered the words to herself. That boy- correction, man- always had some uncontainable power over her, as much as she hated to admit it.

Quickly, she stopped her mind from rambling, and brought herself back to reality with another glance at the flimsy sheet before her. The anger came seething back, even more so as she dwelled on the female name that accompanied his, as always. She smirked, glancing at the sunflowers embroidered on the invitation. Gabriella always outdid herself; some things never changed.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_   
_Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...   
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Before she could stop herself, however, the woman found memories hurtling towards her mind at full-speed. Visions of a boy, with dark, tousled hair and bronzed skin; and a young girl, golden hair whipping in the light wind, called her mercilessly. Though she didn't want to recall the moment, she found herself surrendering…

**FLASHBACK  
Albuquerque, NM**

**2008**

"It's hard to believe this is the last time we'll feel this New Mexico breeze, ya know?" he whispered.

The girl gave a ghost of a smile, "Pretty mind-boggling, yea."

He turned his attention towards her, unable to stop himself from tracing her every feature; cascading hair, chocolate eyes, delicate nose, kissable lips, gorgeous curves…

It was her eyes, however, that struck him most. They had never looked quite the same before; never had there been such a sense of uncertainty hiding there, locked behind pools of deep mahogany.

She could feel his eyes, glued to her silhouette.

"Mr. Bolton, is there some reason for your incessant staring?" she chuckled. "I don't know if anyone's every mentioned it before, but it's quite rude."

He blushed, his pinks tinted like a flamingo, "W-why, just admiring the view, Miss Evans. I could hardly keep my eyes off such a breath-taking creature like you."

Always the charmer, she thought.

Wistfulness replaced the insecurity she had shown before, and the boy found himself changing topics completely,

"Shar, I just… well, I don't understand why you won't go to USC. I know, I know; we've had this conversation a million times before, but I can't resist giving it one last try. I mean, this is your last night here and all…"

She whipped around to face him, though her expression remained mute, "Please, Troy. Not tonight, not now… I don't want our last night to be spent like this. No arguing, no persuading."

He sighed, "Ugh! You just don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be the one who's left behind!"

"Well, you don't know what it's like to be the one who's leaving! To be the one who has to feel the guilt, the regret… all of it!" she retaliated.

Silence.

Her tone dropped significantly, "You… you don't know what it's like, to be the one who breaks another heart."

"But, you don't _have to_, Shar. Just, stay here, with me. With us, all of us," he pleaded. "California's like a minute away compared to New York, and you know it!"

"No, Troy. Stop it."

He stood, "No, why don't you!? It's your choice, it's not like I have a say or anything. I thought that I would be enough, that I would be a reason to stay, a big enough reason. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You know that's not how it is! I made my decision years ago, before we even happened, Troy! Besides, it's not like I used to even be a factor in your life… just think of this as your 'get-out-of-jail-free card'. Now you can be with little Miss Montez, and go back to being the 'golden couple'!"

He fumed, "Don't bring Gabriella into this, not now! She's completely irrelevant… she doesn't even compare with you, Sharpay. I-I never, I could never…"

"Spit it out, already!" she commanded.

"_I love you_!"

Muffled sobs escaped her, "Then why can't you understand?"

More silence, then with careful steps he approached her shaking frame, snaking his arms around her thin waist.

"I'll- I'll do my best, Shar. That's my promise to you."

She shook her head furiously, "No."

"No, what?" he echoed, confused.

"Don't make that your promise."

He nuzzled her head, inhaling her sweet scent, "Tell me anything, and I'll vow to you."

"I-I want you to promise me," she began, "that that place, inside your heart, the one you told me would always be mine… I want you to promise that you'll never give it away."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "It's yours, forever. _Promise_."

She twirled in his strong embrace, her full lips meeting his and eliciting a spark like no other. Their tongues wrestled, clashing with heated passion. Finally, they resurfaced.

"Satisfied?" he grinned.

She laughed in response.

His lopsided smile always made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

**END FLASHBACK**

**  
New York City, NY**

**2013**

She was absolutely humiliated. That she had instilled her trust in that boy- man, she corrected yet again. He was a liar, a cheat and worst of all, a heartbreaker. Now, as she twirled the glossy, embossed sheet between her fingers, Sharpay Evans felt the misery of it all.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Troy Bolton had crossed the line, taking her heart with him.

And she was determined to meet him on the other side to retrieve it.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Okay, there was the first chapter. Just for reader information, this is my first HSM fanfic, so of course, I'm freaking out. Any reviews, _and I mean __**any**_, would be greatly appreciated. No, seriously. You can bash, make-fun, whatever. Although, it would be nice if you could leave a semi-friendly comment… but, just do your best and click the 'review' button. Oh, and be sure to leave any ideas for future storylines!


	2. Bright Lights

#2: Bright Lights

**Just-outside Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Clashes, bangs and the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout Ryan Evans' newly-bought and built home (now turned potential 'Bachelor Pad', or so deemed Chad). The white-blonde shrieked girlishly, his face twisted with agony and surprise, as he attempted to clean up the messy cake batter that was now splattered on every inch of his white linoleum floor. Meanwhile, he struggled with the phone cord that was now practically strangling his neck…

"_You have got to be kidding me_!" he sputtered. "I mean, this is some kind of joke, right? This can't possibly be **the **Sharpay Evans, my own blood-related twin sister, can it?"

The person on the other line made an effort to speak, but was quickly silenced.

"No, you listen! I went practically four years, _**four years**_, without a single phone call! Not even a, 'Hey, Bro, how's life goin?', or a simple 'What's up, it's Sharpay, your sister'. I'm not just mad, _I'm furious_! If you think you can get away with calling me out of the clear blue with some pathetic, overdramatic sob story about what a wreck your fairy-tale life has become, then tough luck, sister!"

He paused for effect,

"And for your information, I'll be expecting a mailed check for around two-hundred fifty dollars to replace the damage in my kitchen. Your shock of a phone call just caused my beater to explode, spraying White Chocolate French Silk Cake **all over **my new linoleum floors!"

A small chuckle was emitted from the speaker, "So, you're a baker now, are you Ry?"

Ryan puffed out his chest defensively, though the action went unnoticed, "As a matter of fact, Zeke sent me one of his personal recipes so I could give it a try. I don't know if you even remember him, Zeke, the baker; practically drooled all over you, followed each move you made? Yea, well, let's just say I'm not the only one who's been worried sick since you left."

"I'm sorry, Ry," Sharpay sighed, guilty. "I truly am; I just wish I could explain all of it."

Ryan's fury faded, "Well, I've got all the time in the world, Sis, so get talkin'."

Hours later, once the siblings had managed to recall the past couple of years in as much detail as possible, Sharpay cut to the chase; the real reason she had called.

"I'm coming home, Ry."

He let out a very real gasp, "Excuse me?"

"Jeez, don't sound so excited."

Ryan exhaled, "It's just, I don't know… it's so sudden. What brought this on? I mean, from what you've told me, things sound pretty picturesque there in the Big Apple."

"Oh, common, don't beat around the bush," Sharpay said. "I know you're fully aware of the situation."

_There was absolutely no way he hadn't heard about the upcoming nuptials between East-High's former 'golden couple'; he had most likely received a personal invitation himself_, she thought.

"Sorry, Shar, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

She groaned, "_**Hello?!**_ The wedding? I'm sure you've already got your invitation framed and mounted in the living room…"

Of course Ryan had been one of the first to receive an invite; however, he never would have guessed that his sister was on the list. After all, with the past events that had caused so much controversy within their East-High circle, the idea seemed completely impossible.

"You-you mean… you've been invited to Troy and Gabriella's wedding?" he asked, incredulity evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, it came as quite the shocker to me too," Sharpay replied. "I thought at any moment, someone was bound to jump out from behind my couch and scream 'Gotcha!'"

Ryan laughed, "Well, I guess Gabriella's finally decided to forgive you after all."

Sharpay scoffed, "Are you kidding? Forgive me for what, exactly? Kidnapping her boyfriend, telling him what a skeeze she is, and then forcing him to marry me? Oh, no, my mistake… _**SHE DID ALL THAT!**_"

"Shar, whoa there, calm down! I don't think it exactly went like that; you know how Troy and Gabriella feel about each other, there was no 'forcing' anyone into the marriage. And you have to admit, she always seemed a little hostile after you and Troy starting getting serious during Senior Year."

"Yea, well, if you thought her little hissy-fits back in the High School days were even remotely arousing, you're in for a real treat when I land in Albuquerque," Sharpay smirked.

"Shar," Ryan warned, worried. "What are you going on about? There's no reason to bring up the past and start some sort of schoolgirl catfight with their wedding just around the corner!"

She laughed, iciness edging into her sweet voice, "Oh, don't worry. It's not Gabriella

I'm out for… just her sorry, jerk-of-a-fiancé Troy Bolton. And if she happens to get hurt along the way, let's just say I won't be apologizing."

Ryan was puzzled: "What exactly happened between you and Troy anyhow? I mean, you parted ways still completely, utterly and not to mention sickeningly in love with one another. The next thing I heard, he had visited you during winter break in New York and came back in complete disarray, his heart broken…"

"What happened between Troy and I _has been_, and will continue to be, **confidential**," Sharpay stated. "I'm sorry, Ry; that's just a part of my life I want to remain in the past."

"You can't erase the past, Shar."

"No, but the future is always open for revenge," she simpered.

Ryan nervously chuckled, "Okay, Sis. Well, then, I guess I'll be seeing you in a month or so for the wedding, right?"

"Oh, no. I'm planning a flight as soon as possible," she corrected him. "I believe I have _quite _a bit of catching up to do."

"Until then," he finished.

"Hopefully sooner."

She ended the conversation with a piercing click.

Ryan Evans gawked at the telephone lying shamelessly in his hands. Never before had he been quite so apprehensive. All he knew was that within twenty-four hours, his sister would be coming home.

And East-High's former class was in for the shock of their lives.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Some Random Interstate in New Mexico**

**NM**

**2013**

Troy Bolton sped down the blackened road, dodging cars here and there, as if he were at the Daytona 500. He really was in no hurry, he just loved the feeling of an accelerated car; the rush it gave him was like no other.

_Except that feeling I used to have, when I gazed into her unbreakable eyes, and inhaled her heavenly scent; that passion, that rush… _Troy shook his head, hoping to rid the almost sinful thoughts from his clouded head.

_She got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway_

His eyes back on the road, he let the wheel glide through his grasp, fingertips lightly grazing the leather grip. He was broken from his quiet reverie as his cell began vibrating in the passenger seat.

The name **Gabby **flashed before him.

With a quick movement he had retrieved the pulsing phone and flicked it open,

"Hey, sweetie."

"Babe, what you up to?"

He smiled, "Just my everyday road trip; what time is your flight gonna be in?"

"Around 4:30, we're boarding in a minute," Gabriella explained. "I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

"Much appreciated," he laughed. "How was the conference?"

"Usual boring scientific stuff that you always pretend to be interested in," she chuckled. "Although, one of Taylor's students did bring up an excellent point on the use…"

Troy cut her off, "Hey Gab, remember when you mentioned me 'pretending' to be interested..?"

"Oh, right, sorry hon."

"No, problem," he reassured her. "Now go ahead and board that flight safely. I'll be at the gate waiting, charming smile and all!"

"I can hardly wait," she giggled. "Love you."

"You too."

Flipping his cell closed, Troy tossed it to its original resting place in the seat beside his. He rapidly drew up an itinerary, deciding to run by Home Depot to check on the cabinets he and Gabriella had ordered, and then head towards the airport. It couldn't hurt to be a little early, could it?

His focus returned, once again, to the road, as he changed courses with ease. As he slowly turned the dial up, letting the old rock fill his eardrums, those lingering images of a golden blonde leaked from his mind.

_There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Somethings you can't see  
Until it gets too late_

He had realized long ago that change was always for the better.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**AIA (Albuquerque International Airport)**

**Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Ryan casually flipped through the latest issue of _Best Housekeeping_, tapping his foot anxiously as he waiting in the airport. Every few seconds he jerked his head upward, looking at Gate 102: New York City, NY. At any given moment, she could arrive.

He let his mind wander, wondering how Kelsi was doing lately. It had been a mere two months since their breakup, and he was still having major doubts. Although his buddies had tried to corral him into the 'Dating Scene', he hadn't put forth much effort on his behalf. Chad had even 'hooked-up' his basement with a new entertainment system and personal bar, convincing him countless times that it was the 'hottest Bachelor Pad around'. Yet he couldn't get her out of his head…

Out of nowhere, he heard someone call his name, and was thankful when he realized that the voice was definitely male; Sharpay had yet to arrive.

"Ryan!"

He looked to his right, scanning the crowd.

"Hey, Ryan Evans! Over here!"

He swung to the left, repeating the process, until he recognized a familiar pair of striking blue eyes…

"Troy Bolton?"

Before he knew what was happening, he had been enveloped in a strong, manly embrace. He politely returned the gesture, and then broke free, gazing into the jovial, yet stunned, face of his former classmate.

"Man, how've you been?" he asked.

Troy smiled, pushing his chestnut locks away from his eyes, "Fantastic, and you? I hope you receive the wedding invitation alright?"

"Oh, that! Yea, of course… sounds like it's going to be the event of the year, huh? Congratulations, dude."

Troy nodded, "Yep, we're both excited, not to mention extremely stressed-out."

"I can only imagine," Ryan agreed.

They both took a seat.

"So, man," Troy continued. "What brings you to the airport today? Secret lover, long-lost family member…?"

Ryan gulped, "Oh, you know, just an out-of-town friend. We've been meaning to catch up for a while."

"Cool, dude," Troy said. "Yea, I'm just here to pick up the Missus… well, soon to be, that is. She's been in Seattle for another one of her conferences, this one was medically related or something, I'm not really sure…"

Ryan smiled, trying to change the subject, "Great. Well, I'd hate to keep you, I mean, _Gabriella_, waiting... it's been great catching up, man. I'll definitely see you at the wedding!"

Troy made no attempt to leave, "Oh, actually, her flight's 100. She's arriving right over there," he pointed diagonally across the room.

Ryan's heart practically stopped when he saw the adjacent gate; it was none other than Number 102.

"So, when's your friend flight get in?" Troy asked.

Ryan silently prayed that Flight 100 was landing slightly before or after Flight 102,

"Oh, around 4:30."

Troy almost jumped out of his seat, "Great! That's when Gabby's is in too! Maybe you could introduce me to you friend, you know?"

Ryan coughed, "Um, well, you see… I believe you actually know her- him, I mean…"

"Excuse me," Troy asked, clearly confused.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, Ryan mused. _Good thing I've always had a quick wit handy in these situations._

"Uh, Herim. That's my, um, friend's name," Ryan lied. "That's right, Herim Basakar. You remember, he was on East High's chess team?"

_Way to go_, Ryan thought. _That's the __**best**__ you could come up with?_

"Hmmm," Troy pondered. "Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe Gabby'll know who he is, from Scholastic Decathalon or something…"

"Of course, you're right."

A brief silence passed between the two, until,

"FLIGHT 100, Seattle, Washington, now unloading! I repeat, FLIGHT 100, now unloading!"

Both Troy and Ryan shot up, barely avoiding a collision.

Troy looked at Ryan with a weird expression, "You okay?"

Ryan shrugged, "Yea, fine. Just thought he said '102'. I'm super excited for my friend to arrive!"

"Okay, man. Well, time for me to report to the gate! Gabby'll sure be upset if she thinks I've forgotten… I'll see you soon! Keep in touch!" Troy smiled.

"Of course," Ryan said.

Ryan chewed on his lip, heart pounding, as he watched Troy cross the room to meet Gabby and Gate 100. If they could just get their act together before Sharpay arrived, then he was saved.

The seconds passed, and Ryan was beginning to get the idea that Gabriella was trying to be the last person to leave the plane.

He made eye contact with Troy yet again, and just smiled uncomfortably.

Without warning, a voice boomed on the speaker:

"FLIGHT 102, New York City, New York, now unloading!"

Ryan hiccupped, his palms began to pour with sweat, and he was sure that passerby thought he was mid-seizure from the way his legs were dancing.

Unlike Gabriella, Sharpay Evans was _**sure**_ to be the first to unload.

Ryan stumbled towards the huge, flashing gate. He managed to avoid tripping himself in the process, and finally found a large rail to support his upper body.

Out of the silence, he could faintly register Troy shouting, "_Gabriella_!"

His heartbeat began to slow; maybe, just maybe, there was still time. He slowly brought his gaze upward, only to see a full, golden mane paired with an elegant, porcelain face appear from the passage.

_Too late_, he thought. _Mistake #1._

Maybe it was from the tension, or the nervousness, or perhaps simply because he was so shocked to be staring in awe at his own, still breath-taking _sister_, but Ryan suddenly found himself crying,

"**Sharpay**!"

_And there's Mistake #2._

What came next was like an inevitable chain-reaction.

Gabriella screamed, "_Sharpay?!_"

Sharpay screeched, "GABRIELLA?!"

Ryan brought his head back to the railing, mumbling, "Oh, no… Gabriella. And my sister."

Only Troy remained glued to the spot, rendered speechless, as he gaped at the former love of his life, her silky hair shining from the waves of sunlight that streamed through the foggy, airport windows.

_Let that city take you in, come on home  
Let that city spit you out, come on home  
Let that city take you down, yeah  
God's sake turn around_

Mayhem was about to break loose.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Wow, so this turned out **so much longer** than I had anticipated! I had such a blast writing this; it just seemed to keep coming (and that's hard to believe considering I wrote the entire thing at one in the morning, no joke!). Hopefully this chapter had hooked some more readers, considering the length and the more advanced plot…

BTW, a special thanks to my reviewers, although there were only 3 (disappointing, guys):

**((AshleyZac4life))**-- Thanks so much! And the song is called "Apologize" by OneRepubic. I agree, it's totally amazing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**((Zac-Ashley-4ever))**—Thanks for the review! Was the update quick enough?

**((Remedyofpain))**—Wow, you're review was so inspiring! I'm always letdown when there aren't many reviewers, but I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that I'm not a well-known writer, plus I've never written for HSM before. I hope you're right about the 'best stories not being discovered'… please keep reading (and reviewing)!

Oops, I forgot:

Song Credit for Chapter 1 ((Apologize: OneRepublic))

Song Credit for Chapter 2 ((Bright Lights: Matchbox 20))

_Please review :) _


	3. Then You Look At Me

#3: Then You Look At Me

**AIA (Albuquerque International Airport)**

**NM**

**2013**

They say there is always a period of calm before the storm. That for a moment- in this case a split second- time is suspended, and life takes a brief intermission before catastrophe makes its grand finale.

As Troy Bolton disconnected from the madness around him and truly let his soul merge with hers, their eyes interlocking in an endless swirl of chocolate and sky, he felt that unbelievable calm. A sense of contentment so indescribable; like his missing piece was found and after all those years of being desperately lost, the puzzle was complete.

_Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
_

Gabriella's strangled cries of desperation and utter disbelief went unnoticed, as did Ryan's disturbing head-banging, accompanied by a series of moans and groans.

_I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore_

Sharpay stood, still utterly transfixed by his presence, unaware of the traffic block she was presenting to the other passengers. And though her conscience was all but screaming at her, demanding that she break eye contact immediately… her heart just wouldn't let go. It was clinging to Troy Bolton as if an emanate death was waiting around the corner.

Unfortunately, good things in life come with an expiration date.

Their gaze fractured, and reality took full control once again; the storm was underway.

It began with Gabriella's frantic sprint down the ramp, carry-on bags fluttering behind her, as she honed in on Troy. Her obnoxious, shrill shouts of "Troy, what's going on?!" and "Where did she _come from_?!" ricocheted off of the airport walls.

Meanwhile, Sharpay collected herself, though not before rudely lecturing the other passengers on public etiquette, and then proceeded to file down the ramp, much like a model on the catwalk.

Ryan had recently finished his somewhat pathetic 'head-banging scene' and had begun pacing in distress before Gate 102. He was shortly interrupted by a small cough,

"Ryan, glad to see your old habit of nervously pacing in dramatic situations never died," Sharpay smirked. "If you could hurry up, though, that would be great; I believe I need a _small_ explanation."

Ryan's feet automatically stopped moving, as he wiped his brow, "I-uh, what do you mean?"

"Oh, just wondering **why on earth** Troy Bolton is here, in the airport, at the exact time of my arrival, attempting to comfort his clearly shaken fiancé slash _freaky math girl_, while making frequent glances at us."

"Oh, God… _**that**_," Ryan whispered.

"Yes, _that_," Sharpay mimicked her brother.

"Let's just say that coincidences pop up at the most random times," Ryan explained, "not to mention the fact that someone **obviously** wants me to suffer a painful, humiliating death."

Sharpay sighed, "I knew something like this was bound to happen."

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME?!" Ryan shouted, clearly hyperventilating. "What compelled you to even show up if you knew that 'something like this was bound to happen'? Don't you care about my mental and physical well-being? Seriously, I mean, this is just the beginning… more chaos is on the way, and I'm sure…"

"Ryan!" Sharpay stopped his incoherent rambling. "Please, control yourself. Listen, I'm not going to let anything get out of hand. We're all responsible, mature adults now- well, excluding Gabriella- and I think we can handle the situation with sensibility."

Ryan's breathing returned to normal, as the wheels began to turn in his head, "Okay… I got ya; look, Troy's not paying attention, I think we have an opening! Let's run for it!"

He grabbed Sharpay's wrist, but she tugged free in an instant.

"No! Ugh, you're still as dense as you were in high school!" Sharpay muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nevermind, Ry. We're not going to act like children and clear the area before they notice. In fact, I think I know a way to get the upper-hand… just follow my lead."

Before Ryan had a chance to protest, he was hot on his sister's very-high heels.

Soon, the siblings were face-to-face with the engaged couple. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Sharpay's greeting,

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" she grinned. "My God, it's been too long… how _have _you too been? Of course, I believe the wedding invitation speaks for itself…"

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "Th-the wedding? How, I mean, when… you know about our wedding?"

Sharpay chuckled, "Well of course, I **did** receive an invite in the mail!"

Gabriella turned to face Troy, a mix of confusion and anger bubbling beneath her brown eyes, but his expression told her to save it for later.

"Oh, right," Troy smiled. "I, um, I'm glad you got the notice. We had a hard time tracking down your address."

Gabriella plastered on a smile, speaking through gritted teeth, "_Yes_, it was **awfully difficult** for us to find."

"Well, sorry to cause so much trouble," Sharpay said.

"You have no idea how much trouble you _really _are," Gabriella mumbled to herself.

Troy shot her a look.

Ryan took the opportunity to clear the tension, "So, Gabriella! How's life in the mathematical world? Full of equations and puzzles, I'm sure…"

"Actually, I've taken a career in the science department. I don't know if you've heard, but I was recently nominated for the National Science Achievement Award in the Western Region!" she boasted, a smile gracing her features.

Sharpay leered, "Ah, I see some things never change, do they?"

Everyone shared an awkward laugh.

Troy spoke, "Umm, I don't know if you two would be interested, but Gabby and I are scheduled to meet at Chad and Taylor's tonight for dinner. Most of the old gang is supposed to be there; it's kind of a monthly get-together. Ryan, I believe you've visited a few times? Anyway, you guys in?"

Ryan and Sharpay spoke at the same time:

"We're a little busy."

"Sounds fabulous!"

Sharpay glared at Ryan, discretely elbowing him in the ribs.

"I mean, we'd be glad to join!" Ryan said, though his expression clearly spoke the opposite.

Troy grinned, "Great! Ryan, you know the place. Be there around 7 o' clock!"

"See you there!" Ryan smiled.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they went on their way.

Barely a second passed before he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Nice seeing you again, Sharpay."

"And you, Troy," she replied.

Once the couple had vanished from sight, Ryan exploded with barely contained rage.

"Are you serious?! _What were you thinking_? Oh, sure Troy, that 'sounds fabulous'!" Ryan imitated his sister. "Of course we'll come to the little get-together… I mean, sure, it'll cause some raised eyebrows, and a few snide remarks, not to mention Gabriella and I will be at each other's throats the entire night, but what the heck?"

Sharpay only chuckled in response, "You know me too well, Ry."

And with a whip of her blonde hair, Sharpay was headed for the baggage claim.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Troy & Gabby's Car**

**That same 'random interstate'**

**NM**

**2013**

"Enough, Gabby," Troy sighed. "All I've heard is your nonstop complaining for the past twenty minutes!"

Gabriella shot him a look of pure irritation, "I'm _sorry_, Troy, I just don't think you can possibly comprehend how completely **infuriated** I am! Did you expect me to greet Sharpay Evans with a friendly hug, followed by an emotional heart-to-heart?"

"Of course not, hon," Troy said. "I-well, I just thought you would have reacted a little less- I don't know, childishly."

Her nostrils flared, "Me, acting childishly? I'm sorry; I wasn't the one who _invited someone to his wedding without even asking his fiancé_!"

Troy was seconds from pulling a 'Ryan' and bashing his head against the steering wheel:

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

He glanced at Gabriella in the passenger seat; her eyes were starting to glisten with unshed tears.

"Baby, I'm really, truly sorry," he admitted. "I just, well, I felt bad leaving Sharpay out, you know? I mean, I _did_ have a pretty serious relationship with her and all, plus back in the East High days she was part of the group… plus, I didn't even think she'd show up."

_What a load of crap_, he thought. _I prayed every night that she'd come back, so that I could memorize each detail on her face, the sound of her voice, the way…_

Gabriella interrupted his daydreaming,

"Oh, Troy, I understand. Just, let's make all our decisions together, from now on, okay?"

He merely nodded his head, but not before receiving a quick peck on the lips from his fiancé.

_Sharpay's kisses were never like that… they always lingered on my lips like…_

Troy snapped out of his alluring fantasy.

_Man, I have __**got**__ to stop doing that!_

He spent the rest of the car ride focusing on the upcoming dinner party, where he would be able to get a closer look at the girl he'd been missing for what seemed like an eternity.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Chad and Taylor's House**

**NM**

**2013**

The table was set, casual mood music was playing, and conversation was abound at the Danforth/McKessie residence.

Yet, for some reason, everyone seemed on edge. As if they were waiting for something to happen; or, rather, _someone_ to arrive.

Naturally, the common reaction to Sharpay's sudden appearance was that of astonishment, followed by a hint of anticipation. Unlike Gabriella, who remained incredibly hostile towards Sharpay, the rest of the 'gang' held the former Ice Queen in high regards; after Junior Year they had found a soft spot for her.

Even Chad (who used to cringe whenever the 'Mountain Lion' was mentioned) was clearly looking forward to reuniting with Sharpay.

"So, it seems like this may be the first time the Evans twins have ever been late for party?" Chad questioned the group.

Troy chuckled, "Man, I hate to break it to ya, but I would hardly call this," he emphasized the surroundings, "a party."

Chad looked taken aback, "And why would you say that? Everyone here knows I used to throw the most _killer_ parties back in high school!"

Taylor wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, "Sweetie, times have changed. Let's face it, we're all dressed-up, standing around aimlessly and listening to some Frank Sinatra wannabe. If _this_ is a party, then it kinda blows."

The group of friends exchanged glances before bursting into contagious laughter. They continued to snicker at Chad's defeated look, until the amusement was exterminated by the chiming of the doorbell.

"Wonder who that is?" Jason asked, puzzled. "You guys didn't order take-out or something, did you?"

Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Zeke smiled, "Sharpay and Ryan, _remember_?"

"Oh, what about them? They sure have been MIA for awhile, ya know?" Jason said.

While Taylor rushed to the door, Zeke spoke:

"Okay, guys. He must've missed the memo, somebody explain it again!"

Kelsi volunteered to inform Jason, as the others popped their heads around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the twins as they entered.

They all held bated breaths as Taylor opened the front door (excruciatingly slow, by the way); finally, two heads of light-blonde appeared.

Before anyone could even steal a glance at Sharpay, however, Taylor had lunged onto the poor girl, catching her in a death-grip. She muttered various greetings and sentiments, all slurred together so they sounded like a foreign language. Chad eventually had to step in to remove his girlfriend, allowing the Evans twins safe passage.

Sharpay was dressed in a simple, yet elegant, black satin dress, the hemline cut right about her bronzed knees. She had draped a white chiffon shawl across her shoulders, and let her golden curls hang loose for the night.

Chad surveyed her, then said, "Either you became even more beautiful since the last time we spoke, or someone's slipped some alcohol into my drink again!"

Sharpay giggled, and then embraced her curly-haired companion.

"Looks like some of Troy's charm's been rubbing off on you, Chad!"

Gabriella sneered, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the party.

Almost half-an-hour later, once everyone had managed to get Sharpay alone to share a fleeting salutation, the gang took their seats at the dinner table.

Always the over-organized hostess, Taylor had taken it upon herself to designate everyone's seat with a personalized name card. Also, she had purposely placed Troy smack-dab in the middle of Sharpay and Gabriella. And not in order to keep the two girls from clawing each other's eyes out.

It was sure to be an eventful dinner gathering.

**midway through the meal**

"Everything tastes fantastic, Taylor!" Sharpay commented. "I really don't see how you got it together; it must be so hard being a single-parent and having to take care of all the housework."

Taylor was perplexed, "Um, Chad and I don't _have_ any children Sharpay…"

"Oh, actually I was referring _to_ Chad!"

They all broke into laughter for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

"Ha ha, very funny, Shar," Chad said, sarcasm dripping from each syllable, though he winked at her nevertheless.

Sharpay smiled, "You know we love you, Chad."

"And who could blame you?!"

The group continued to eat, with small portions of conversation randomly popping up from various sections of the dining table.

Troy, however, was the only one who seemed highly uncomfortable in his seat; when pulled into a conversation, he simply nodded or shook his head in response. He was just so frustrated with Sharpay… she was driving him absolutely insane! It was like she was _trying_ to make him fantasize about her. The way she always 'accidentally' brushed her arm against his as she reached for her fork; or when she delicately leaned across him to reach the butter that she 'oh, so desperately needed'.

And if it wasn't her, then it _had_ to be Gabriella. With her incessant, chirpy voice going a mile-a-minute next to him, and the fact that every minute or so she insisted on scooting her chair closer to his; their hipbones were actually touching! Plus, she was using every available opportunity to make Sharpay jealous. One second she was playing with his hair, or kissing his cheek, or bringing up the wedding. He was about to snap.

"So, Troy, Gabriella… have you guys thought about children yet?" Kelsi asked innocently.

_Perfect_, Troy thought. _Way to go, Kelsi! Gabriella just __**loves**__ this topic; I'm sure you'll be regretting this in ten minutes when you can't get her to __**shut up**_

Troy barely glanced up, waiting for Gabriella to swoop in at any moment and start chattering away. But, to his surprise, she remained silent.

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me!_

Seeing as he didn't want to make a complete fool of himself, Troy responded,

"Well, you see, that hasn't really been a big topic of conversation with us lately… I mean, right now we're strictly focusing on the wedding, you know?"

Gabriella spoke up,

"Now, Troy! What are you talking about?"

He looked at her, surprise etched on every minute part of his face.

"Um…" he began.

Gabriella chuckled, "He must be embarrassed or something! Actually, Troy _always_ gushes about how he simply can't _wait_ to start a family. I, of course, want to wait until we've gotten used to married life and everything, but Troy went so far as to suggest starting before the wedding!"

Troy patted his chest to prevent himself from choking.

Gabriella looked concerned, "Sweetie? You okay? There's no need to be ashamed…"

He finally recovered, "Oh, what? I'm fine, I'm okay, really. But, I-uh, don't seem to recall…"

Once again, Gabby cut him off, "That's one of the great things about Troy, really. He's so comfortable with commitment, and having a strong relationship. You know, he was never nervous about asking me to marry him, he never really had second thoughts; he's just so focused on creating a bright future for us!"

Sharpay's attention seemed to have peaked at this point, along with everyone else's.

Troy motioned for Gabriella to stop, but she paraded on,

"Yea, I know there was that awkward period where Troy and I weren't really getting along… I don't understand what happened there. I think he was just looking for a quick-fix, ya know? Some tiny, insignificant relationship; no feelings, just sexual purposes…"

Zeke spit out his wine, "Good lord, Gabriella! What's gotten into you?"

Everyone's expressions seemed to declare the same thing.

There was clearly no stopping her, though,

"And I mean, that lasted for a little bit; it gave us a chance to really find out what we were looking for. But, like I said, we all know how that little fling ended, just a clean break, sever the ties…"

Finally, the unsettling saga came to an end, as Sharpay violently pushed away from the table:

"I-I'm sorry, I have to um, check my messages!" she blurted, her mascara beginning to create inky pools in the corners of her eyes.

"Shar," Ryan started, but it was useless.

Before leaving, however, she gave Troy one last fleeting look; so emotional that the rest of the group was left speechless, unable to interpret the true meaning.

_And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so_

After Sharpay had left the room, chatter erupted among the guests. Many were concerned about their friend; others totally bewildered by Gabriella's behavior.

They barely noticed Troy rise from his seat,

"Excuse me."

"Wh-where are you going?!" Gabriella asked, looking quite embarrassed after the scene that had just occurred. "You can't go; just leave her alone, Troy."

His expression was icy, "I believe I said 'Excuse me'."

They watched as he exited just as Sharpay had moments before. Then, they all turned their attention to Gabriella.

She merely covered her face ashamedly.

**the back porch**

Troy quietly pushed open the glass door, revealing Sharpay, her tiny frame shaking with relentless tears. The New Mexico wind was softly blowing her long tresses, making them wave like a banner in the pitch black night.

"Shar," he whispered, a lovingness creeping into his voice that had been absent for so long.

_Though lost I have been  
I find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes  
From...you_

She turned around, face glistening with wet tears.

"Never call me that- never again."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Whew!! Another chapter complete; I'm once again surprised by the length—although I'm new to HSM fanfiction, I have written many stories for other shows & movies, and believe me, the chapters were hardly **ever** more than 1,000 words! Anyway, this one was way a bit trickier to write, mainly because of the dinner party. I needed to fit it in, to set up what happens in the next chapter. But, let me clear up a few things you may be wondering about:

_Sharpay is __**still **__out to cause mayhem in Albuquerque, she just never expected the dinner to end up as it did…_

_Which brings me to my next point, Gabriella's outburst was __**way **__out of character, I know, but remember that Gabby's extremely pissed at Sharpay for many reasons (some you'll find out later) and when girls are mad, they do pretty b!tchy things (sry, idk if fanfiction is still censored or not??)… anyway, Gabby's a little OOC in this story anyway :)_

FYI, I'm one of the biggest procrastinators around- so getting 3 chapters up CONSECUTIVELY has been the biggest shocker of all!! I was just so into the story (plus I got such a _great_ response for Chapter 2)- and I didn't want to let you guys down! Unfortunately, school starts tomorrow (I'm a junior, and this year AP classes begin, _fun_) and my time is cut extremely short. I wish I would have started this story earlier in the summer—I probably could have finished it—but I didn't, so… anyway, I'll update as much as I can, but believe me, you won't be seeing anymore 3-in-a-rows!!

Thanks to all my reviewers::

**((xamyxjx))—**I'm glad you love it! I updated ASAP for you!

**((Gorgeous Nick Stokes))**—First off, cool name! I'm a big CSI fan (the original, not all the other knock-offs). And second, hope the reaction worked for you… it wasn't so much shock, but more amazement. It's pretty obvious he's still completely in love with her—hopefully he'll be able to realize it time…

**((Unlove You))**—Thanks! Yes, the airport scene was CLEARLY awkward for everyone involved…

**((jessebabe23))**—Awesome, thanks for adding me to your favs! And I'm super excited that you felt the tension in Chapter 2—that's what I was trying to express :)

**((ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou))**—Wow, what can I say?! I'm honored to have you even review my story! I'm a huge fan of your writing, and I'm pleased that you enjoy mine. Please keep reading!

**((AshleyZac4life))**—Hey, glad to see you read Chapter 2! Yea, the whole 'Ryan-phone charade' was my favorite part to write! Thanks again to being one of the first to review.

**((Seraph Lucifia))**—Don't worry, you'll get your 'vengeful Sharpay' in the chapters to come, I promise! I completely agree, there are never any quality Troypay stories these days! Ahhhh, it really angers me—that's actually one of the main reasons I decided to write one.

**((Stessa))**—Youamazing writer. End of story. Thanks for even giving mine a chance.

**((remedy of pain))**—Np, I _love_ your story! Especially little Chris, he's adorable!

**((Zac-Ashley-4ever))**—Glad you loved it! And believe me, my updates are going to slow down cause of stupid school, arghh!

**((knick-knack 15))**—Okay, once again, _really honored_ to have to read this! I absolutely LOVE all your work—and hopefully you won't have any more near-accidents, lol!

**((lovesymk))**—'Hooked like a fish'? SWEET!! And to answer your question, it was actually the other way around… Troy invited Sharpay in hopes of being able to see her again (not knowing that his old feelings would resurface if she came)… our boy Troy didn't really think this one through…

**((daisy))**—Yep, more mayhem in this chappie. Hope you enjoyed it!

Well, that's about all, I've rambled on for way to long… oops, almost forgot…

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything HSM related… except my new Troy notebook. It's mine.

_Keep reviewing!_


	4. Crashing Down

#4: Crashing Down

**Back Porch at the Danforth/McKessie Residence**

**NM**

**2013**

It was an image sure to haunt Troy Bolton's mind forever. One that could never be washed away, or simply tucked in some blackened corner to collect dust. It was emblazoned like a burning scar, a portrait of anguish that would serve as a memory.

Sharpay Evans, deprived of all her pride and sensibility, stood before him in a quaking mess of salty tears and dripping mascara. Golden threads matted against her flushed cheeks in an unrecognizable manner. All of that pent up sorrow and anger that had driven her icy mannerisms had been released; the dam had sprung free.

She had been the most fragile item to grace East High's halls… and he had destroyed her.

_These back steps are steeper to the ground  
The brightest stars are falling down  
I'm walking the edge, walking the tightest rope_

Like a mindless idiot, he couldn't find the words to express himself. Of course, his logical self was begging him to say something comforting; anything to break the steady stream of tears that had begun to form a puddle at Sharpay's feet. No matter how much he focused on forming a sentence, however, Troy was rendered ultimately speechless.

_We can be frank, reality rips on through, rolling like a hurricane  
I'm over the bridge and under the rain_

"Yo-you know wh-what, T-Troy?" Sharpay stuttered, wiping her eyes furiously. "If you're n-not goi-going to say anything, th-then you should j-just g-go back inside. I d-don't want your ch-charity!"

"Sharpay, I…"

She silenced him:

"No! I-if you think I'm o-out here, c-crying because of _you_, d-don't flatter yourself. I wo-would n-never waste my t-tears on someone as loathsome a-as you! In fact, w-why d-don't you check on yo-your precious _**Gabriella**_, I-I'm sure she'll n-need some _cheering up _after the scene sh-she just made!"

Troy tentatively took step towards her, "Shar, you gotta believe me, I never…"

"St-stay away!" Sharpay squeaked. "Don't w-waste your breath… no-no one's watching, _Troy_. You c-can stop playing the p-part of the co-concerned friend now! I'm s-sure they'll give you yo-your Humanitarian Award inside…"

"SHARPAY!" Troy screamed, now inches from her face. "**Listen to me**, _please_… I never meant for things to get this out of hand. If I would have had the _slightest_ inclination that Gabby would say something like that, my God, I would have left her at home in a heartbeat! You have to understand, I would never hurt you like that…"

"W-why would you think I'm h-hurt?" Sharpay stammered. "I'm clearly f-f-fine, just over-dramatizing the sit-situation."

Troy brushed her hand, but she recoiled as if she'd been burned. He sighed,

"I care about you, Shar. I always have, and don't think for a _second_ that my relationship with Gabriella is going to change that. I mean, I know it's been awhile since we've even talked to each other, one-on-one, ya know? But, you'll always be a part of my life, okay?"

She scoffed, "I d-don't need your reassurance, Troy. I'm really not that interested in being 'buddies' again o-or anything… just, ugh, just forget this happened, okay?"

"Shar," he whispered, taking her hand once again. "I remember everything, all that's happened between us. Don't think for a second I've forgotten. And I never really apologized for, well, whatever took place those years ago, in New York. So, if you'll let me, I wanted to now."

He finished, surprised to see their hands still interlaced. It didn't last for long, though.

Sharpay jerked her small hand away, "It's too late, Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean_," she repeated slowly. "It's- too- late. You waited too long; there's no undoing what you've already done, okay? Just leave it be… put it in the past. Besides, you've got a whole different future ahead of you now, so it's really not even…"

He cut-in, "Are you saying that you don't want to be a part of that? Common, Shar, we can still be friends, can't we?"

She looked wary, "I-I don't know if that's such a good idea, considering what's happened with me and your fiancé…"

"Shar, _please_?"

_There it is again_, she thought. _That damn look that makes me give in so easily. Troy Bolton, you sure have mastered charm…_

"Oh, fine," she smiled. "But, after all this, you better be giving _me_ that Humanitarian Award, 'cause if anyone's being overly kind here, it's me."

"Ha, now _there's _the Sharpay I love!"

Troy flung his arms around her small frame, feeling the soft material of her dress underneath his touch. He could feel his heartstrings tug as he inhaled her familiar scent, letting it hypnotize his senses and cause a sudden drowsiness to take over.

_Man, snap out of it!_ he told himself.

Suddenly, he felt Sharpay wiggle out of his grasp.

"Okay, whaddya say we head inside and wrap this party up?"

Troy chuckled, "After you, milady."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Back inside Chad & Taylor's**

**NM**

**2013**

The apologies had been made (somewhat hurriedly) and the wine was long-since devoured; everyone began to gather their coats and prepare their goodbyes.

"Thanks for organizing everything!" Jason said.

"Yea, the food was excellent, and you guys have done a great job decorating!" Kelsi added.

Chad shrugged, "Hey, no problem guys. We're just thankful that you decided to show up! Oh, and the cooking/decorating was all Taylor."

Taylor nudged Chad, "You helped! A little…"

Soon, only Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan remained in the doorway.

"It was great seeing you again!" Sharpay gushed, embracing both Chad and Taylor. "I guess we'll catch up at the wedding in a few weeks."

Chad smiled, "Yea, of course! But, don't forget, you and Ryan are welcome anytime! Seriously, you should drop by… save me from the woman…"

Taylor elbowed him in the ribs, which seemed to shut Chad up for the time being.

Gabriella remained silent, tugging on Troy as a sign that she was ready to leave. Ever since her tiny outburst at the dinner table, she hadn't spoken a word around Sharpay.

"Oh, and Troy," Sharpay continued. "Thanks again for comforting me after, well, you know… it really meant a lot. Oh, and don't forget to stop by Ryan's sometime, you know, so we can catch up!"

Troy glanced around nervously, obviously a little startled at what Sharpay had just said.

"Yea, um," he coughed. "Sounds great!

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and in a flash, had vacated the spot, dragging Ryan along with her.

Gabriella's seething look was enough to convince Troy that it was indeed time to go, so after a quick nod to Chad and Taylor, they departed.

As Gabriella huffed to the car, stomping her feet the entire way, Troy couldn't stop his hand from subconsciously rubbing the spot where Sharpay's lips had been just seconds earlier.

_Maybe being friends wasn't such a good idea after all…_

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Troy & Gabriella's**

**Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Troy gently massaged the bridge of his nose for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. All he had heard, since 10 o'clock a.m., was Gabriella's debate on whether or not roses or tulips would be the best choice for the centerpieces.

"I mean, the roses are more classic, and quite possibly more romantic," Gabriella contemplated, "but, then again, the tulips are unique and more colorful."

Troy sighed.

"Excuse me, but maybe if you actually contributed to the wedding plans, they wouldn't seem so dull!" Gabriella suggested.

"Lillies," he said, as if it were the clear choice.

"Ugh! Troy, _lilies _aren't even an option! You **know** how much I hate lilies," Gabriella whined.

_Sharpay loves lilies_, Troy thought. _Damnit, here we go again! For God's sake, __**stop thinking about Sharpay**_!

Troy shrugged, "Well, then… how about roses? What's wrong with them?"

Gabriella gathered her papers, upset, "It's like you haven't even been listening!"

Without another word, she left the kitchen, retreating upstairs.

_Thank God, finally some peace and quiet!_

Troy rested his head on the cool surface of the kitchen table, letting his mind wander as always…

_Sharpay…_

"No!" he practically jumped out of his seat. "I will _not_ think about her, not today!"

He calmed himself down, then trudged into the living room to watch some baseball. As he reclined in his favorite chair, Troy spoke,

"Nothing to take your mind off something like a good old-fashioned baseball game!"

He barely had time to check the score until,

_If you're so obsessed with her, why don't you do something about it?! Why don't you go see her or something?!_

"No!" Troy said aloud. "I will not go… _well,_ maybe it couldn't hurt…"

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Ryan (and now Sharpay's) House**

**Just-outside Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Sharpay groaned, "Ryan! I swear, it's an **LCD** screen, not a **DCD** one! There's no such thing as a DCD anything…"

"Okay, Shar, I think I know how to read, and according to this manual, it's a DCD…"

"Ryan, LCD stands for 'Liquid Crystal Display'… what the hell is DCD supposed to mean?"

Ryan laughed, "I don't know, _Shar_, is it some kind of code or something?"

"AHHH!" she screamed. "I can't take it anymore! I mean, I thought living with my brother would be okay, since we're now both mature adults… but, God, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know," Ryan grinned. "I think _someone's_ just a little jealous of all my new, super-cool 'bachelor pad' stuff that Chad hooked me up with…"

Sharpay sneered, "Oh, yea, Ry… I wish I had my own sweet 'bachelor pad' designed by the oh-so-brilliant Chad Danforth!"

Ryan looked confused, "Uh, don't you mean _bachelorette_ pad…?"

Sharpay headed for the stairs, "That's it! I'm going upstairs and _as far away from you as possible_!"

"Fine!" Ryan shouted.

"FINE!" she replied.

The basement door slammed, leaving Ryan alone to his thoughts in the famous 'bachelor pad'.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Upstairs (and 'as far away from Ryan as possible')**

Sharpay exhaled nosily, releasing her inner stress and annoyance at Ryan, as she poured a cup of orange juice. Unfortunately, she could still hear her brother's music seeping though the basement walls…

_I swear, he's been hanging around Jason too much lately, _she thought.

The chime of the doorbell brought her back to reality, and before she could organize a list of possible visitors, she had already twisted the doorknob open, revealing an obviously distressed Troy Bolton.

"Tr- I mean, Bolton," Sharpay said. "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Sharpay," Troy laughed. "Can I come in or not?"

Sharpay looked back inside, still able to hear Ryan's incessant music, "Uh, I'd rather not… let's just stay out here."

She let herself outside, closing the front door. A moment of awkwardness passed as she played with the hem of her shirt, while Troy continuously brushed his hair from his eyes.

Tired of waiting, Sharpay began, "_Soooo,_ what brings you here today? Sick of home, annoyed with the girlfriend, or frustrated with wedding plans?"

Troy was flabbergasted, "Are you kidding me? All three…"

Sharpay shrugged, "Wow, lucky guess."

Silence again.

"Anyway, what was up with you after the party?" Troy asked nonchalantly.

Sharpay's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, just you trying to make Gabriella jealous before you left…"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay defended.

Troy smiled knowingly, "Common, I mean it was pretty obvious what you were trying to do…"

"Oh, fine," she smirked. "Big deal, I was pulling her strings. It's not like I can't have some fun of my own… hello, she completely humiliated me in front of our friends!"

"Aha!" Troy shouted triumphantly, "You admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you want Gabriella to be jealous of you, and that you secretly like me," Troy said.

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Sharpay laughed.

"_Whatever_… no offense, Shar, but for an actress, you're not very good at hiding your feelings," Troy smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? I seemed to fool you _many times_ when we were dating…"

"Ah," Troy pretended to be hurt. "Touché. The 'Ice Queen' still has some moves…"

"You've seen nothin' yet."

Troy chuckled, "Yea, yea, whatever… but, seriously, tell me right here, straightforward, that you didn't think about me _once_ since I visited you in New York."

Sharpay smirked, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive," Troy finished, competitiveness creeping into his voice.

"Fine, then I never thought about you once," she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Troy laughed, "Ahh, I never pegged you as a 'liar', Evans."

"Well, then, you pegged me right!"

Troy grinned, "There's no way to get you to fess up, is there?"

"To what?"

"To your undying, passionate love for me," Troy gave a seductive look.

Sharpay scoffed, "Ha ha; like I said before, don't flatter yourself, Bolton. I made that mistake once, it's not happening again…"

Troy scratched his chin, "Hmmm, you see, I'd have to disagree with you there."

He inched closer to her still form.

"What're you talking about?" she asked innocently, reaching to place a hand on his toned chest.

Neither of them was about to back down, regardless of the situation. They both knew that if they went any further, there would be hell to pay. Yet they didn't surrender.

_If everything's falling, if everything's changed_

_If I'm in the open, if I'm in the way_

"How 'bout you make it two-for-two, Ms. Evans?" Troy whispered. "Look me in the eyes, again, and tell me that you don't feel a thing when I touch you… right here."

Troy swiftly cupped her porcelain cheek in his, fingertips barely touching her skin.

_What am I doing here  
If you're not with me?  
What have I got to live for, if it's just my own dream?  
_

Sharpay's eyelashes fluttered close though she still spoke, "Not a thing, Bolton."

"What about here?" he pressed his forehead against hers.

Her breath was hot on his face, "No."

_Take it back to the beginning, back to the start  
When gravity's pulling, you're still holding my heart  
You come crashing down_

"And, here," he finished, letting his thumb stroke her lower lip.

_And you say that everything is different, why don't we just hold on?_

In a rush of desire, their lips met.

"_Nothing_," she murmured into his waiting mouth, his tongue catching her words and coiling them into whispered nothingness.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

OMG!! You guys are the most amazing, super-great (I know, nice adjectives) reviewers ever! No, seriously (now I sound like Troy, lol), thank you sooooo much for the awesome reviews, they totally make this story what it is! 'Cause without you guys, I totally wouldn't have been motivated to write this chapter.

I'm not kidding… right now, I'm in bed sick with this massive cold (I mean, it's verging on the flu) and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to write the next chapter, and how this was going to be my only free day with school. And somehow, magically, I got the energy to do it (at one in the morning, btw). So, special thanks to you guys :)

FYI, this chapter was one of my favorites to write, and it came so easily! I think it's mostly because I'm starting to pave the way towards the real Troypay plot (which I think you're gonna love)… I just can't wait for the final chappy, I'm serious, I am SO EXCITED to write it! I have the whole thing planned out… it'll be sweet, I promise!

Anyway, here's a little thanks to the reviewers, once again:

**((amyxjx))—**Wow, I'm so touched! Oh, and you definitely have my permission to give Gabby a virtual slap…

**((Gorgeous Nick Stokes))—**Thanks! Yes, Nick is definitely one of my fav CSI's.

**((ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou))**—Thanks a million! And np about the review, you're an amazing writer and you totally deserve the praise! I'm so glad you thought that Gabby's outburst was 'hysterical' and not too OOC, cause that was what I was going for…

**((remedyofpain))**—Girl, Gabriella… I totally agree. She was way out of line, and those images were disturbing. Maybe she'll be able to redeem herself in the future, but I'm not promising anything…

**((shawna))**—Update's in!

**((xPerfectlyImperfectx))**—Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the latest part!

**((karemina))**—I know the update took awhile, but hope you're still reading :)

**((U.S Princess))**—What can I say? Thanks so much… and the update was a little slow, sorry about that, but I had major schoolwork…

**((Sarah11650))**—Thanks… I understand about the 'refreshing' thing.. it's really hard to find well-written stories (especially Troypay ones) these days…

**((jessebabe23))**—I'm glad to hear that you felt the tension… don't get too close, lol!

**((Seraph Lucifia))**—Thanks, girl! And seriously, I was feeling so bad for Sharpay! The part at the end was my favorite to write, and if you want to get the full effect, you should definitely listen to the song "Then You Look at Me" that's in the chapter. It is so freaking POWERFUL!!

**((ascii27))—**I love futurefics too; they leave so much more opportunity for Troypay and other pairings!

**((lovesymk))—**Glad I put a smile on your face :)

Before I forget…

Song credit for Chapters 3 & 4:

_Then You Look At Me ((Celine Dion))_

_Crashing Down ((Mat Kearney))_

And of course, the disclaimer:

_I don't own HSM. End of story._

Keep reviewing :)


	5. Hundred

#5: Hundred

**Doorstep of Ryan Evan's ****'bachelor pad'** **HOUSE**

**Somewhere nearby Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Their lips were locked with a passionate force, their hearts were drumming to the beat of an unstable tune, and their minds were hopelessly locked in mental straight-jackets unable to do anything but deepen the already hot and heavy make-out session.

How could such a deadly sin taste so delicious?

The question was unanswered, as their bodies remained held together by an invisible magnetic field: love.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Further Inside Ryan's Home**

**Same old, NM**

**2013**

Ryan contemplated over the white-washed packet, muttering to himself,

"ACD? DCD? KLB? Damnit, this would be so much easier if I weren't _dyslexic_! Stupid Sharpay and her normal brain that can decipher the English language…"

Depressed and somewhat lonely since the departure of his chatterbox sister, Ryan trudged upstairs, clenching the TV pamphlet in his hands and discarding it in the trashcan without a smidgeon of regret.

_Great, now it's time to prepare the "Sharpay Apology"… shit, I've used up all the good ones! Okay, let's think... 'Sharpay, I know it's hard living with me, your annoying bro-'… no, that's pathetic, common Ryan!_ He gave himself a silent pep-talk.

Deciding it was a matter best handled sitting down, Ryan entered the living room and collapsed into the lounge chaise, admiring the view from his gigantic front window. The New Mexico sun was golden in its entire splendor, radiating optimality to each blade of lush, green grass. Small children could be spotted in their backyards, though to them they were undoubtedly imaginary worlds full of knights and dragons; the birds were chirping and the clouds were fluffy; Sharpay and Troy were kissing on Ryan's doorstep…

_Back up,_ he thought. _WHAT NOW?!_

He jumped from his seat as though it were an electric-chair, pressing his forehead against the clear glass to ensure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

In this case, Ryan's dyslexia was completely irrelevant. There was no doubt about it; his sister and her ex—not to mention fiancé to another woman—were eating each other's faces on his front porch.

And Ryan Evan's life went from bad, to worse.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Back to the 'Make-out Spot' aka Ryan's Doorstep**

**Yada-yada, NM**

**2013**

It was a twisted game of good versus evil; a constant battle of rights and wrongs. Eventually, someone would win, the other would lose; surrender was on the horizon.

_Stop. You're officially mad. And delusional, _Troy's mind lectured. _This is wrong. No, this is unbelievably __**right**__… NO! Stop. Again, this is a sin. You will pay for this in the future; karma's a bitch. Common, man, get a grip. Just quickly pull your lips off of hers, like a band-aid. Rip it off! What are you, a wuss? Just do it! Haha, Nike… 'Just do it'. Okay, so you're also officially ADD._

Obviously Troy was a little preoccupied with his own intellectual mental conversation.

Meanwhile:

_Married man. Repeat, MARRIED MAN! Single girls do not kiss married men. Heartbroken, lonely girls __**do not **__kiss married men. Ex-girlfriends do not kiss married men (who happen to be their ex as well). What am I saying; girls don't kiss married men __**EVER**__! Okay, so Gabriella's gonna kill me. Nevermind, she'll just whip up some freaky math equation to explain what a complete and total ice bitch I am for making-out with her fiancé… I mean, that's not so bad is it?_ Sharpay worried. _Okay, on the count of three, just think wrong, wrong, wrong. One… two… three! __**Right, right, right!**__ Oh, I'm pathetic._

After what seemed like hours of wordlessly debating, both Troy and Sharpay pried their lips from one another, electricity rippling though them and leaving a soft tingle in their mouths.

_The how I can't recall  
But I'm staring at  
What once was the wall_

"I…"

"You…"

Their words collided with one another. Despite the awkwardness, Troy took the plunge and spoke once again.

"I- obviously I've had a rough day and this was totally uncalled for and inappropriate on my part, I mean, of course you had nothing to do with this, this was completely my fault and I'm sorry for putting you in this position, let's pretend this never happened and move on"

Troy incoherently rambled, each syllable spoken in such a rush Sharpay could barely make sense of anything.

She smiled, embarrassed, "Uh, I'm really sorry, but could you repeat that or something, 'cause I honestly couldn't understand a word you just said…?"

He flushed, but quickly gained composure, "Yea, yea… well, I guess the best way to sum it up is: I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do you…?"

"No, don't I'm not gonna let you blame yourself for this, Shar," Troy reinforced. "Seriously, this was a total mistake in which I was clearly responsible. Think about it, _I'm_ the engaged one; not to mention the fact that you _just_ came back home, had to readjust, leaving you clearly vulnerable, which I…"

Her delicate nostrils flared, and Sharpay's eyes glittered with fury, "_**Vulnerable**_? I _hope_ you didn't just call me that, Troy."

"I- I mean…"

"No, you listen to _me_! I, Sharpay Evans, am in no way vulnerable, insecure or confused. If you thought that for one second, then obviously your common sense has continued to suffer, just as it did multiple times in high school…"

Troy began, "Hey, stop taking shots, I never…"

"Oh, but you did!" Sharpay confirmed. "I could tell from the moment we made eye-contact here in Albuquerque; you thought, 'wow, look at the new Sharpay, all changed and obviously scared, vulnerable, _easy_'… don't think I haven't been onto you from the beginning, Bolton!"

"First off, if you're gonna continue this unbelievable rant, I demand you call me **Troy**, considering that _is_ my name and all…" he demanded. "And second, you have _no idea_ what I was thinking when I first saw you, I mean, who are you to tell me…"

She cut him off yet again, "Oh, don't try to act so innocent, _**Troy**_. I know that you've been planning this whole fucked-up scheme from 'Day One'. Invite me to your and Gabriella's wedding, completely bypassing the simple fact that I haven't talked to you in almost five years, and that your precious Gabriella and I are practically _mortal enemies_! Then, once I get back home, throw your stupid, egotistical, macho-self on me, hoping that I would forget said 'wedding'. Eventually, either Gabriella would find out, or you, being the complete and total jerk that you are, would end up clueing her in, ensuing a huge catfight between us that would result in everyone thinking that I'm some sort of slut who tried to take you back. So, like I said before, don't waste your time playing the part of 'innocent, truly concerned friend'… oh, and just an 'fyi', I'll call you whatever the hell I want to, considering what a jackass you are."

Troy's mouth had formed a gigantic 'O'. He was caught completely off guard, staring at the reincarnated Sharpay Evans, 'Ice Queen' shining though.

"Anything to say, _Bolton_?"

A sudden surge of strength igniting him, Troy spoke, "As a matter of fact, I do, _Evans_. So if you can take the time to stuff your incredibly huge ego down your throat, then I'd be happy to tell you exactly what I have to say."

Sharpay's eyebrows rose about 2 inches from their original resting place.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Troy smirked. "Let's see, where to begin… Okay, when I first saw you walk off that plane, the only thought that was running through my head was 'My God, she looks like an angel'. I couldn't help the fact that my own fiancé was running towards me; all I could focus on was you. Your golden head of hair, your breathtaking chestnut eyes, your radiating figure… you latched onto my mind and refused to let go. Also, contrary to popular belief, I'm _not _lacking in the common sense department, and I happened to know for a fact that the Sharpay Evans I always knew would never let anything intimidate or scare her… if anyone was feeling vulnerable, it was me. There I was, looking like a dumbstruck idiot, gawking at my ex-girlfriend in all of her beauty. Oh, and about that whole ludicrous 'scheme' you mentioned, it's complete bullshit. And the funny part is, _you know it_."

If his speech was supposed to be satirical or even harsh, it didn't work. Instead, each word was laced with unspoken love, and Sharpay had obviously noticed.

_Separating east and west  
Now they meet amidst  
The broad daylight_

She looked at him, mouth parted, eyes swimming, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, was there something you wanted to say?"

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

_So this is where you are  
And this is where I am_

She opened her mouth, and the words came tumbling out in a rush of bewilderment and fervor,

"I still love you."

_Somewhere between  
Unsure and a hundred_

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The Other Side of Ryan's Front Door**

…**, NM**

**2013**

His ear had been cupped smack-against the door for the past ten minutes; his insides were twisted with knots of apprehension. Ryan Evans had never been the kind to spy on others, but once he had begun to eavesdrop, it had soon turned into an addiction like no other. Frustration, confusion, and an unbelievable protection for his sister… for all of these reasons Ryan kept his ear pressed against the cool, polished wood.

Of course, he had no means of disturbing the pair. Instead, he had planned to casually bring up their 'front-porch rendezvous' when his sister was least expecting it; in fact, he was actually looking forward to the growl that she would be sure to emit once she found out he had been spying on them.

It wasn't until he heard her whisper those three, powerful, all-consuming words.

'I love you'.

The fact that she had put her heart on display for him—Troy Bolton, the man who had carelessly broke it years ago—made Ryan cringe with disgust, and ball his fists in a rush of anger.

He had to get Sharpay out of that danger zone… and quick.

Before he had taken a moment to contemplate the situation, Ryan was busting through the front door.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The 'Danger Zone'**

**Somewhere close to Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Their eyes were burning holes in one another, blue on brown, cerulean mixed with brown sugar; an odd combination at first glance, but beautifully explosive when examined once more.

_It's hard I must confess  
I'm banking on the rest to clear away  
_

The blues held a look of awe and deep regret, while the browns were seemingly naked, ashamed and slightly expectant.

_Cause we have spoken everything  
Everything short of I love you_

Their momentary silence was broken in the blink of an eye (literally, in this case) as Ryan flung the front door open, steam pouring from his ears.

"SHARPAY!?"

Amidst the shock that had just entered her system, Sharpay felt grateful for her brother's somewhat uncanny timing.

"Ry… I-I, did you need something?"

It was as if she was speaking to a brick wall, for he had chosen to focus his attention on Troy, who was cowering under Ryan's death glare.

"_Ryan_?!" she belted.

He greeted reality once again, facing his sister,

"I-uh… the DCD- I mean, ACD… _**the damn television is about to explode**_!"

Both Troy and Sharpay raised their eyebrows questioningly, "What?"

"I-I must have programmed it wrong or something, but, well, there's all this smoke and shit coming out of it!" Ryan rambled. "I-_just come in here and help me_!"

Without even acknowledging Troy, Sharpay headed for the door.

Troy, however, followed her path,

"Hey, I mean, if you guys need help I'm… well, I'm pretty good with electronics."

Sharpay pivoted her head, but not before Ryan could answer.

"NO!" he screamed, and then recovered. "I mean, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you or anything, Troy."

Troy refused to back down, "Oh, really it's no…"

"Okay, _**bye Troy**_!" Ryan said, grabbing his sister, throwing her inside, and then slipping in at the last second.

The door slammed, echoing in Troy's ears. He was left there, alone, to make sense of the scene that had just unfolded before him.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The Guest Room (Sharpay's Haven)**

**La Casa de Ryan, NM**

**2013**

Sharpay sighed, running her fingers through her long, blonde locks subconsciously as she sat on her bed. Ryan's pacing was definitely taking a toll on her…

"Seriously, is there some kind of weird radioactive field on my front porch that I don't know about? One that suddenly causes people to lose control of their minds and halts all brain activity… 'cause if there is, I really need to do something about it!"

Sharpay held her head in her quivering hands, "Ryan, please! I don't need this right now; I have way too much other crap to deal with…"

Ryan looked aghast, "Oh, _I'm sorry_! Wasn't there some make-out session you needed to finish?!"

She had had enough. Sharpay dismounted the bed with an air of heated frustration.

"**That's enough**! Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" she screamed, an inch from her brother's face. "You have no right to lecture me like I'm some sort of five-year old! I'm capable of making my own decisions, and I happen to know better than _you_ what's going on between Troy and me."

"Well, I can tell you **exactly** what should be going on between you and Troy: NOTHING! Are you completely out of your mind, sis? He's broken your heart in the past, what makes you think he won't have the audacity to do it again? Plus, he's an _engaged _man, Shar, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Sharpay gritted her pearly whites, "Thanks, Ry. I must have forgotten that little detail… _of course I know he's getting married_, you imbecile! God, this is just so damn hard, I don't know what to do anymore… you don't understand. I came here for one reason and one reason only: To destroy Troy Bolton. I thought it would be easy, I mean, I never had problems screwing around with people's lives in high school! And now, I come back home, and I find myself hopelessly in love with him all over again! I just- I try so hard to hide my emotions, but I don't get it… whenever I'm around him they just come pouring out… all of the words that I never wanted him to hear, I find myself spitting out like some dysfunctional moron!"

Ryan watched his sister have a mental-breakdown in front of him.

"I-I didn't know, sis…"

"No, don't concern yourself. It's my problem, not yours. Let's keep it that way," she shrugged.

Ryan crossed the room to join her on the bed, his weight causing the mattress to shift slightly.

"Shar, you've gotta let this go, for your own good. I mean, honestly, can you see this whole situation with you and Troy ending okay?"

She sniffled, "I-I guess it's pretty hopeless. He had his perfect little Montez now, and I'm just... well, I'm just a memory."

Ryan wrapped his arm around her small frame, "Hey, now. Any guy would be _lucky_ to have you as _more_ than a memory. I'm telling you, Troy Bolton made the biggest mistake of his life when he decided to let you go."

"Maybe I just wasn't good enough for him," she whispered.

Ryan drew back to look her deep in the eyes, "I don't know _what _would ever give you that idea, Shar! You know that you're a thousand times better than he is… don't let yourself think on that for a minute, okay? Not even a second."

Without warning, she burst into a waterfall of tears again, and all Ryan could do was envelop her in his waiting arms.

"Shar," he consoled. "Shh, just calm down… you'll work though this. You're Sharpay Evans, for God's sake!"

She wiped her eyes, laughing, "The one and only."

In the back of her mind, however, those chilling words replayed over and over again; an excruciating reminiscence that she couldn't seem to destroy.

'_You, Sharpay Evans, never were, and never will be, good enough for me!'_

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Troy's Car**

**A random parking lot, NM**

**2013**

"Man, I don't know what I looked like! How could I possibly know what I looked like when she said that?" Troy asked in disbelief.

He held the cell closer to his ear, waiting for Chad's response.

"I don't know, buddy. Sounds like you were the total jerk to Sharpay," his best friend sounded worried. "I mean, your beautiful ex-girlfriend who you're obviously still in love with, even though your engaged to another woman, confesses her love for you, but you just stand there like a mute? That's pretty much as bad as it gets…"

Troy laughed sarcastically, "Thanks, Chad. You're a real help. Did you ever consider starting that advice column in the Albuquerque Chronicle you were blabbing on about?"

"Haha, funny Bolton."

"Jeez, you've been hangin' around Sharpay too much lately!" Troy joked.

"What can I say?" Chad replied. "She's a catch, man."

"Okay, how about talking up my _fiancé_ for a change?"

Chad pretended to think for a moment, "Nah, I got nothin'."

"That's it; you're the worst guy to go to for advice… next time I'm calling Taylor."

"And where do you think she gets her advice from?"

"Ughh, you're hopeless," Troy said.

Chad paused, "Hey, I think I might have a good idea for once!"

"Shocker."

Chad continued, "No, seriously. Why don't you stop by in a bit and crash here for the night. It'll get you away from the soon-to-be Missus Bolton, plus Tay and I can help you sort out your 'relationship problems'."

Troy sighed, "I guess it would be nice to get away from the house for awhile. Plus, you never know… I might just **accidentally** blurt out the fact that Sharpay and I were lip-locking earlier while Gabby's around."

"Sounds great! Let's say seven-ish?"

"Yea, but what if Gab won't let me come?" Troy remembered. "I mean, I have been gone all day…"

Chad laughed, "Common, are you telling me that you can't handle _Gabriella_, but you can handle _Sharpay_, the ex-mountain lion? Dude, grow some."

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Whatever, dude. See ya then!" Chad said.

"Bye."

_Ahh, what's the worst that could happen?_ Troy thought. _I'll get massively drunk at Chad and Taylor's, then have the world-worst hangover while Gabriella's screaming at me for not coming home… yea, no big deal. I've had worse._

Troy Bolton had seriously underestimated the evening that was to come.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Sharpay's Temporary Room**

**Uh huh, NM**

**2013**

Her dark chocolate eyes had lightened to a milky hazelnut, swollen from the fountains of salty tears that had been leaking out of them for the past two hours. She had told herself long ago that she was finished shedding tears for Troy Bolton; yet there she was, letting her heart conquer her head.

The chirpy ring of her cell phone interrupted her private mourning, though she made no attempt to answer it. With each little chime, however, Sharpay felt a stab of humiliation. Had she really sunk this low? Was her misery over Troy causing her to ignore phone calls?

_No, I will not become this pathetic_, Sharpay convinced herself, heaving her broken body off the bed to retrieve the quivering phone.

**CHAD** was printed in bold letters across the pink screen.

_Perfect timing… no worries, I'll just vanquish the tears and pretend like my day has gone brilliantly. It's Chad; he's as intelligent as a piece of Styrofoam for crying out loud!_

"Sharpay Evans at your service!" she squeaked, sounding a little _too _high-strung.

"Have you been crying?" Chad questioned automatically.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Man, they must have seriously upgraded Styrofoam these days…_

"No-I… of course not!"

Chad laughed, "Ha ha… sorry Evans, but after all those years of Drama Club you still can't fool me. Now, tell me, what's got your waterworks going this time?"

She smiled coyly, "Yea right. Like I'd tell you."

"Okay, then. Let me take a wild guess," he began. "Does this have anything to do with someone whose name starts with a 'T' and ends with a 'roy'?"

"Nice try, Chad. What makes you think I give a shit about Troy Bolton? We're barely on speaking terms as is…"

"Ohhhh," Chad snickered, sounding quite victorious. "Another lie! According to my 'right-hand man' you've been doing a lot of that lately…"

"I-when did you talk to Troy?" Sharpay stuttered.

"Who mentioned anything about talking to Troy?"

"You did, just a…" Sharpay groaned. "Ugh, nevermind. You're impossible, Danforth. I don't know _how _Taylor deals with you…"

He chuckled, "Ah, let's just say that I **reward** her when the lights go down…"

Sharpay stifled a cough, "Good lord! _Way _too much information, buddy. I don't want to hear you talk about 'rewarding' anyone, especially not my best friend!"

He faked hurt, "Are you saying _I'm_ not your best friend?

"Oh, right, my mistake," Sharpay explained, sarcastically. "I just prefer to have 'best friends' with an IQ of higher than 50. Sorry, pal, better luck next time!"

"Oh, _burn_! Do you think you could lend me some ice from up there at the North Pole?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, unsurprised by Chad's childish comeback, "Okay, okay. Let's get back to the real world… the one where you apparently have been chit-chatting with Troy Bolton."

Chad acted nonchalant, "No biggie. Just sounds like he was a complete ass to you and you may be in need of some comfort… you interested in dropping by later tonight? I know Tay would love to have you over! She's been decorating the guest room solid for the past month…"

Sharpay debated for a moment, then replied,

"Sure, why not? I _could _stand to get away from the 'twin' for awhile. By the way, I forgot to thank you for that **wonderful **'bachelor pad' you hooked him up with… it's all I've heard about for the past," she counted on her fingers, "Five days!"

"What can I say? I knew it was a keeper."

"Okay," Sharpay finished. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yep. Until then, take care of yourself, Shar."

"Wow, Chad," Sharpay gasped. "You _actually_ sounded sincere! Once again, you cease to amaze me…"

He grinned, though unbeknownst to her, "Well, I happen to have quite a soft spot for you, my dear."

"Bye, Chad."

"Later, Shar."

After flipping the small phone shut, Sharpay twirled it though her fingers, wondering if she had possibly made a monumental mistake. Then again, it was just a night out, with Chad and Taylor… it's not like her situation could get any worse, right?

_Besides, I'll probably just spend the whole night getting wasted. Plus, it'll definitely take my mind off of Troy Bolton…_

Little did Sharpay know, but her ignorance was about to become self-destructive.

_And who's to say it's wrong  
And who's to say that it's not right  
Where we should be for now_

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Huge sigh of relief mingled with pride IT'S FINALLY DONE!! I hope I haven't lost any of you loyal reviewers during the _decade_ it's taken me to make this post… let's just say I had a ton of crap to do with school, dance & my social life (haha). But, don't worry, this story always came first. I just needed a little more time than I expected to write this chapter… yea, it kinda got WAY out of hand. It's the longest one so far (I think, don't quote me). Which surprised me yet again, because when I first sat down to write it, I was suffering from **major** writer's block! Anyway, this was a really emotional chapter for me, expect the parts with Chad… he's just such a goofball! Actually, I had PLANNED to dive into the whole "meeting at Chad/Tay's place" in this chappie, but as you can see, it was plenty long as is. So, that will be coming up in the next volume, lol :) It's going to be extremely chaotic! Or should I say, "full of **MAYHEM**". Yea, I'm a loser…

Bottom line, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to do my best to update much faster in the future! But, look at the bright side, at least I didn't have you guys wait FOREVER & then give you this dinky piece of crap chapter that was worthless. I mean, this is hardcore stuff. It's like over 3,000 words. Ok, enough. I'll stop making up excuses for my procrastination…

Oh, and once again it seems that I forgot to give song credit where it's due:

**Hundred **by _the Fray_

((sweet song, listen to it, it's cool))

And for the most amazing, super-cool, generous, awesome… (did I say amazing?) REVIEWERS:

**((ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou))**—Oh, yes. The Troypay 'seriousness' has just begun, my friend. It's going to get full-blown SHOCKER serious later on, and then maybe even some 'holding back an emotional SOB' serious after that… don't worry, I've got _plenty_ in store for this story. I just can't wait to get to the last chapter, it's going to be amazing :) Thx for the part about 'capturing the mood of the scene'. Usually, listening to whatever song inspired me for that chapter (just look at the title!) helps me create an effective mood… keep reading!

**((xamyxjx))**—Actually, I prefer to call their affair "steamy", haha. Oops, did I give too much away? Lol, I think you know what's coming… but what comes _after that_ is going to be a real head-scratcher, I'm pretty sure. Sry about the update, but I hope you loved it!

**((Sarah11650))**—I know, my favorite part was when she whispered 'Nothing' into his mouth… ahh, I love TROYPAY!! See, a scene like that never would've worked with Troyella. gags and twitches from typing the name

**((xoxROMANCEADDICTxox))**—Yea, unfortunately as you can tell the update was a little… SLOW. But thanks for reviewing and hopefully this chappie makes up for the delay!

**((babiirae))**—No, girl. It's reviewers like _you_ who are 'AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING'! Seriously, please keep reading & reviewing :)

**((somuchforyou))**—Sweet, because more mayhem is definitely the theme for the future chapters! Glad you love it!

**((U.S Princess))**—Don't worry about it, you should have seen how working up I got _writing it_! I was totally ADHD, lol… and yes their kiss made me gooey inside!!

**((ascii27))**—Yep, you nailed it. It'll finally be revealed in one of the later chapters, though I dropped a little hint (see if you can find it, it's easy) in this one. But basic info, Troy visited her during Winter Break of their freshman year in college… then some stuff happened. That I unfortunately can't tell you… but you'll find out soon enough!

**((lovesymk))**—Hey, I totally understand. My parents always give me weird/annoyed looks when I freak out over an HSM fanfic. But I'm like, 'whatever, they just don't get it', so I cut 'em some slack. And holy crap Ryan is by far **the best** person to write! I love making him seem a little… slow. But not in a bad way, just a Ryan-way, you know…

**((Icy4aReason))**—Thanks, it's nice to know that reviewers understand the CONSTANT PRESSURES of annoying, retarded high school :(

**((BlueEyedGirl19))**—Lol, yea I tend to make my summaries a little 'out there' and kind of secretive so the reader doesn't have a clue what they're about to see… but I'm glad it worked out for you! And yes, I can't help the fact that Gabriella is so irritatingly CHILDISH—I mean, did you _see _her in the 2nd movie? All she did was fake laugh the entire time… now, that's skill!

**((littlewhitelie91))**—Glad you like it, and I hope the Chadpay was enjoyable for you in this chappie. I love Chadpay (friendship) and not to worry, there will be A TON more in the future :)

**((fibi3))**—Don't you _ever_ apologize for a super-long review AGAIN!! Lol, jk… but seriously, they are the best! They make me feel warm & fuzzy… well, you get the idea. Thx for the get-well wishes, they must've worked! And don't forget to keep reviewing!

**((remedyofpain))**—Once again, apologizing for reviews? You can't be serious… a late review is the best kind! It's like, you think they're over, and then you check and there's all this surprise and shock and happiness. Yea, so you're pretty much the best :) And the 'lips/desire' part was my absolute fav…!

Well, I think that's about it for now! I'm psyched for the next chapter, so keep checking this story out… I hope to have it posted this weekend sometime.

And don't forget to…

_Keep reviewing :)_


	6. It Hasn't Been Long Enough

# 6: Beating My Heart

# 6: It Hasn't Been Long Enough

_Ok, so before we get to the good stuff I just want to apologize IMMENSELY for abandoning this story for such a loonnnng time! I mean, I was so into it and then school and dance (about 18 hrs a week to give you an idea lol) and friends started engulfing my life and yea.. eventually I kind of completely forgot that there was even a story to begin with. So, with the hype & anticipation of HSM 3 I decided to check out the fiction again and it's just kind of a downer to see like, __**a trillion**__, "Troyella"/"Zanessa" fics and then maybe one or two Troypay every page or so. I decided that it was time to pick up where I left off especially since out of all the stuff I've written this story has gotten the most feedback—which I __**really**__ appreciate, by the way! Anyway, I hope that you guys are still interested cause I promise this story has TONS of drama on the way and thank GOD I had made a tiny layout with all the plot I wanted to include back when I started it, otherwise I would have no doubt forgotten all these great twists and turns. So, hold on tight for the bumpy, and somewhat slow (hopefully I can update once a week, I know that's lame but it's better than nothing) ride :)_

**The Danforth Household**

**Typical suburban neighborhood in central NM**

**2013**

"Chad, sweetheart!" Taylor called in an overly-sweet, sing-song voice. "Do you know who used laundry detergent instead of dish detergent in the dishwasher last night?"

Dead silence. She raked a hand through her hair in pure frustration, rolling her eyes as her face adopted an irritated, fierce look that resembled a lioness on the hunt.

_Typical man, avoiding the question in hopes that I'll just forget about it… Wrong!_ she thought.

Taylor cleared her throat, "Chad, honey? Can you hear me?"

A voice rang out from the distant hallway and wove around the corner into her ears, "Uh, yea, yea... Gimme a second to kill this commander and stake out my next position before.. **DAMNNIT! **Ok, shit hold on, I've gotta get this under control. Red Alert to Cobra Chief 12, I repeat, Red Alert!"

"CHAD DANFORTH ARE YOU PLAYING THAT DAMN GAME **AGAIN**?!" his wife screeched at the top of her lungs, flinging the dishtowel into the sink. "God, how many times do I have to tell you that it's immature and a _complete_ waste of time, not to mention…"

The hidden voice interrupted her ongoing rant, "TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE, I'll be with you in a minute!"

_That's it… I am not going to put up with 5-year old behavior from my own __**husband**__, for God's sake! _Taylor thought. _I'll save that for when I'm dealing with our __**own **__children, which, by the way, I really need to bring up sometime soon so we can get a move on things…_

She marched down the honey-colored hallway like a soldier hell-bent on winning the war, coming to a violent halt in front of the barely cracked open door. She then proceeded to enter the dimly-lit room, nearly breaking the door of off its hinges with the sheer force of her hand.

"Game time's over!" Taylor said, walking in front of the plasma screen mounted on the wall.

Chad pulled his controlled close to his chest like it was a life-saver, "Just let me finish off these guys, k?" He paused and readjusted his headset, whispering into the foam mouthpiece, "Dude, Cobra hold on for a sec, the Missus is here and she is _pissed_!"

"That's it!" Taylor shouted, ripping the flimsy headset of her husband's head, probably taking a few curls from his over-sized afro with her. "This is the end of Sunday evening video-games, hear me? You are no longer abandoning husbandly duties for this Cobra Commander shit or whatever it is, nor are you overlooking the dishes and making sloppy mistakes like adding fucking laundry detergent so I have a huge, foamy mess to clean up in the morning just because you **had** to have a little chat with your best buddy Troy!"

Chad sunk lower into his chair, "Whoa, Tay… calm down, it's really not a big deal."

"Ok, Chad, you're right," she smirked. "I'll just get back to cleaning up _your_ mess and you can go back to your little 'scheming' on the telephone!"

With that she marched straight back out of the room and made a bee-line for the kitchen. Chad sighed and gently laid his controller on the arm of the chair like it was a delicate china plate before following her path.

He entered the kitchen and waltzed over to the island, propping his elbow against the cool granite countertop, "Ok, babe, what is this _really_ about?"

Taylor twisted around, glaring at him, "What is _that_ supposed to mean? This is about _you_ being a childish, irresponsible little boy spending too much time playing video games or plotting screwed-up little conspiracies with Bolton…"

Chad narrowed his eyes, "Wait, what are you talking about? I haven't been…"

"I'm not stupid, Chad. I heard you blabbing earlier on the phone with Troy, telling him he should just come on over tonight and have a nice little dinner with us, then kick back with a midnight basketball game, blah, blah, blah!" she said.

"So what?" he shrugged. "We have Troy over lots of times for dinner and all that typical 'visiting' with old friends crap, why is this any different?"

Taylor put her hand on her hip, "Correction, we have Troy _**and**_Gabby over for dinner lots of times, not _just_ Troy. Plus, I distinctly remember overhearing you having a similar conversation with a certain dramatic blonde before that, except you left out the basketball crap and said that it would be good for her to relax or something… Bottom line, I know what you're trying to do, Chad, and I'm sorry but I really just don't think it's a good idea."

Chad opened his mouth in disbelief, "Ok, first off, what percentage of your day do you spend spying on me and listening to my **private** phone conversations, and second, big deal that I asked Troy and Sharpay to both come over for a night? They both need to get away from their 'family' environments and I thought it'd be fun for the four of us to catch up, especially with Shar being MIA for the last couple of years."

Taylor sighed, "Hon, I know what you're getting at… Invite both of the confused, love-sick puppies over here for different reasons and then, Surprise! they're completely shocked to see each other and just have to end up staying, all the while getting closer and closer until who knows what happens!"

"What would make you think anything would happen? They're just good friends, like all of us are…" he defended.

"I'm not blind, Chad," Taylor started, "I totally saw all of the behind-the-scenes flirting going on at dinner the other night. Troy was practically crumbling right in front of our eyes—right in front of his fiancé! I mean, I'm not saying that Gabby wasn't a complete and total bitch that night, plus you and I both know that Troy and Sharpay ended their relationship for the wrong reasons and most likely never stopped loving each other, but he's moved on, Chad! You can't meddle with relationships when this much time has passed… it's just going to end up in mayhem."

He rubbed his forehead, "God, I know Tay. It's just, I don't know… I would _never_ want to sabotage Troy and Gabby or anything like that, especially with their wedding coming up and everything… It's just, well, he's my best friend, and I can't let him commit to something he doesn't want, you know? I just thought that if they were both together for a night, without Gabby butting in every second, they could just reconnect and figure out all that crap that happened a few years ago. I'm not saying that anything would happen, per say, but if they're still in love with each…"

"Yea, but that's all water under the bridge now, isn't it?" Taylor commented. "Sometimes the things that happen in the past don't need to be uncovered, you know? There's a reason for everything and whatever took place that Winter Break happened for reason, so why not let it be? He's _engaged_, Chad, so just let it be before someone gets hurt or makes an irreversible mistake."

Chad sighed deeply, "Ok, I get it, I get it. But, I still think they should come over for dinner, I mean.."

"_Chad_…" Taylor started.

"No, no, just hear me out! I think it's just best for the both of them to end things on a high note so the wedding will run smoothly, ok? I can tell there are still some hard feelings between them, and it's just dinner. Maybe they'll get a few minutes to talk and then they can go their separate ways for the night, problem solved, catastrophe avoided," Chad finished.

Taylor gave him a wary look before answering, "Well, I guess dinner isn't _that_ bad of an idea. Plus, I have missed Sharpay and I have to admit Gabby's been wearing on my nerves lately with all this wedding shit…"

"You and Troy both," he laughed.

"Ok, in that case I'm gonna hit the supermarket and pick up a few things to make dinner—I do have a high-maintenance drama queen to impress tonight, right?" Taylor said.

"Oh, Tay, give her a break," Chad said. "Sharpay's pretty awesome…"

"Funny, _I_ know that, but I never thought there'd be a day when I'd here it from _you_…" Taylor shook her head, leaving the kitchen and the sudsy dishwasher in Chad's control.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Troy & Gabby's Place **

"**Weddingville" Central, NM**

**2013**

They had been talking in circles for half an hour, letting the same argument buzz through their ears so that it now resembled an angry swarm of hornets.

"I just don't understand why I wasn't invited!" Gabriella whined. "You and I are always invited to Chad's place _together_, why not this time?"

"I know, Gabby, but like I've already told you a **dozen** times, we're just gonna chill and have a guy's night. You know, basketball or something?" Troy rolled his eyes almost into the back of his head.

She wrinkled her nose, "Yea, but you said that there was gonna be a dinner. Why would they go to the trouble of having a _dinner_ and then just leaving me out? I mean, I could come for dinner and then just leave when you and Chad start acting like a pair of 12-year old boys…"

"Um, we do _not_ act like 12-year olds, and can you just **give it a rest** already?!" Troy said. "It's not a big deal if I do something on my own once in a while, it's not like you don't go on little girl trips with Taylor all the time, ok? We don't have to be glued to each other 24-7…"

She crossed her arms, "Ok, fine Troy. Go off and have a jolly, good time at Chad's house playing nerdy video games and getting completely wasted, but I'm gonna try and get some more last-minute planning and reservations done for the wedding."

Troy slumped his shoulders. The epic argument had finally ended.

"Ok then—I'm gonna grab a few things before I leave cause I think I'm gonna crash at their place anyway…" he said, turning to leave the room.

Gabby's anger refueled, "Wait, what?! Why are you staying the night there? You are perfectly capable of coming back here and I don't understand why…"

"Well I figured that you could concentrate more on your wedding agenda that you **insist** on flipping through every night at 3 in the morning if I wasn't snoring next to you, ok? Ugh, I'll just.. I'll be back in the morning," Troy called, leaving to grab his gear and get out of the emotionally-draining apartment.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Back at the Danforth Place**

**Suburban Albuquerque, NM**

**2013**

Chad swung open the large front doors to reveal Sharpay, a gathering of tiny pink duffels and suitcases behind her. Her face clearly said 'I feel like I got hit by a train and my life pretty much blows right now, but I'm trying really hard to keep a smile plastered on my face and pretend like everything's fine and dandy'.

"Welcome to the Danforth/McKessie residence, Madame," he drawled, taking a little bow. "Tonight, you will be enjoying a candle-lit dinner on the patio—the menu consists of grilled salmon with garlic mashed potatoes and stir-fried vegetables. Also, would you prefer a down comforter or classic quilt on your bed tonight?"

Sharpay giggled, "Oh, Chad, what the entertainer! Dinner sounds great, and honestly I think I'll be ok just sleeping on the couch or something."

He ushered her in and grabbed her bags, closing the door behind him, "Nonsense, nonsense! We have a spare room that Taylor's been praying for someone to get a good night's sleep in, plus the couch'll probably be occupied anyway …"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, "Uh, by who? Do you guys have a dog or something?"

Chad gulped, quickly hurrying her into the kitchen, "Oh, nevermind about that! Sometimes I, uh, have to leave the room at night if Tay's snoring too loud."

Sharpay laughed, "Taylor _snores_? I don't think I've ever heard her do that…"

"Oh, well, it's just a little sinus problem, but I mean, it can get brutally loud, so…" Chad said, his mouth running a mile a minute.

"Ok, whatever," she shrugged.

"Well, I'll go put your stuff in the spare room, and Tay's in the back setting the table so I'm sure you can go chat with her," Chad said.

"Sounds good to me, see you in a bit," and with that, Sharpay made her way outside.

Chad closed his eyes and took a few, slow breaths. He was hoping to God that things weren't a total disaster tonight, but then again, Troy tended to be pretty level-headed and calm even when he was about to explode. And Sharpay…

Maybe he hadn't thought this through.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Five minutes later**

"Dude, who's white Mercedes is parked out front?" Troy commented, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold into Chad's house. "It's pretty sharp!"

_Damnnit!_ Chad thought. _Think fast, think fast…_

"Oh, yea—our, uh, neighbors just got that. They're kind of flaunty with their cash and uh, sometimes they park in front of our house just to piss us off," he lied.

"Oh, that's lame," Troy said, heading for the kitchen.

Chad followed him, his breath caught in his throat.

"So, what's on the menu tonight dude?" Troy asked, his eyes roaming the counter for signs of food.

"Actually we grilled out tonight—salmon. Tay's setting up out back, so if you wanna go out there…"

"Ok, cool," Troy replied, taking a few steps and pausing at the large window to look onto the patio.

_3…2…1…oh, shit,_ Chad thought. _Here we go._

_Long as I am erasing this there's something I am bound to miss  
Opportunities exist but often don't arise  
And think of how it must have felt to watch you walk away and melt_

And then it happened, just like that. Troy's eyes sparked to life, blazing an intense, cerulean blue, and stared right through the thick glass window, locked on the petite blonde with a plate in her hand. Her chocolate-brown eyes shifted upward and then, Bam! the two colors collided.

_I keep it all inside myself and in between my eyes  
And it's no surprise what we've become  
Since the arrival has begun_

All that could be heard was the sound of a plate shattering onto the brick patio, colored fragments of brown and blue ceramic spitting into the air.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The Patio**

**30 seconds later**

Sharpay gazed through the window, not moving an inch, and watched as Troy suddenly turned, grabbed Chad by the collar, and drug him out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Shar," Taylor started.

Sharpay's eyes glistened, "What the _fuck_ is Bolton doing here? I didn't get the memo that this was a free-for-all dinner…"

Taylor sighed, "Ok, please, _please_ don't freak out or anything, but Chad _kinda_ invited both of you here tonight."

"Excuse me? Why on earth would he do something that stupid?" Sharpay seethed.

"Well, it _**is**_ Chad, Shar," Taylor replied.

"Yea, I forgot about that."

Taylor shrugged, "Please, try to just think of the positive, okay? I mean, we just thought it would be nice for you guys to see each other and catch up without the huge East High congregation watching your every move. Especially a certain braniac-brunette that we both know too well…"

Sharpay shrugged, "Yea, I—well, I guess things could be worse. I think Troy and I can manage to be in each other's presence for one short dinner without letting things get out of hand."

Taylor looked confused, "But, I thought you guys were on pretty good terms now, right? Like, after the dinner a few days ago, I thought you guys had talked and cleared everything up?"

"Oh, yea, that's right," Sharpay said. "It's just—ah, still a little weird to see him after so long, you know? Especially how things ended and all…"

"I know, sweetie," Taylor said, placing a comforting hand on Sharpay's shoulder, "We all respect you for being able to come back here after everything that's happened and go to this wedding. It really shows how strong your character is."

Sharpay smiled, "Yea, I guess it does. Thanks Tay, and I'm sure dinner is gonna be fine. I just hope Troy isn't too upset about everything."

Taylor laughed, "Well, I think it's safe to say he took it a _little_ better than you did, considering the condition of my plate."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I just reacted a little bit too much. I think I'm PMSing or something…"

"Don't apologize, girl. Besides, we can always get another plate, but I'm not so sure we can buy Chad a new neck after Troy squeezes it off!"

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The Game Room**

**30 seconds after the 'plate-incident'**

"Danforth, you've got _quite_ a lot of explaining to do, so start talking now!" Troy shouted, releasing his grip on Chad's collar.

Chad swallowed, "Ok, man, don't freak on me ok?"

"I think it's a little late for that," said Troy.

"Well," Chad began, "Basically I sorta invited both you and Sharpay for dinner tonight, hoping that you guys could possibly catch up and sort out your problems for good… And uh, I said not to bring Gabriella cause I figured it would probably be difficult for you guys to a get a minute alone together with all her lurking around, so, yea…"

Troy sighed, "Ok, ok. So, Shar had no idea about any of this either?"

"She's as clueless as you are."

"Fine. We are both capable of acting like mature adults and just forgetting what happened earlier with the making-out and…" Troy started.

"Yea, man," said Chad. "Maybe it's a good idea if you don't talk about that right now, it might just make you wanna grab her and kiss her again."

Troy smirked, "Ok, dude, I'm in love and getting married to Gabby. That kiss was a simple lack of judgment, and believe me, it's **not** going to happen again. I can definitely control myself around Sharpay, I mean, I'm not even attracted to her or anything…"

"Ok, sure man," Chad said, unconvinced.

"I am serious! Everything that happened in our past is exactly that: in our past. I'm not gonna let a little dinner brew up any old feelings or crap like that…"

"Gotcha," Chad mumbled, all the while thinking about how just minutes ago, both of their eyes had seemed to penetrate the glass window and penetrate one another.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Sometime after dinner**

The evening was going as planned. Sharpay and Troy were getting along like old friends, joking around, sharing some stories, generally avoiding conversations about Gabriella or the wedding… Overall Chad was confident that the by the end of the night, they would know whether or not that 'spark' was still between them, and once they did, well, things would just unfold from there.

Troy was in one of the recliners with a cold beer, laughing with Chad about some basketball flop on ESPN the other day. Meanwhile, Sharpay and Taylor were sipping wine on the couch and reminiscing about their respective college years.

A few moments passed until Taylor got Chad's attention, saying, "Hey hon, I'm thinking about heading to bed. I wanna read a few chapters of my book and watch that Dateline I Tivo-ed, ok?"

Chad interpreted her look immediately, "Yea, ok, well I guess I'll hit the sack too. Are, uh, you guys still gonna crash here tonight? Troy, you can take the couch if you don't mind, and Sharpay your stuff is still in the guest room…"

Sharpay smiled, "Yea that sounds good. By the way, thanks for dinner you guys, it was great."

Troy agreed, "Oh yea, it was top-notch. And the couch is fine for me. You don't mind if I have another beer, though, do you?"

Chad smiled, "What's mine is yours, buddy! Take whatever you want, just don't get too carried away."

Troy chuckled, "Oh, I don't plan on it."

Chad and Taylor both rose from their seats, gave a final goodbye, and then vanished down the hallway toward their bedroom. The atmosphere noticeably tensed due to the lack of conversation while Troy and Sharpay both avoided each others' eyes.

"I'm gonna grab another drink, you want me to get you one?" Troy offered, looking to Sharpay.

She shrugged in response, "Yea, I guess it couldn't hurt."

He quickly returned with two beers and handed Sharpay one of them, then decided to abandon the recliner and sit next to her on the couch.

"So," she began, "I uh, hate to bring this up but I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier with that kiss."

"Oh, it's not really a big deal," he replied.

Sharpay gave him an odd look.

"Oh, I mean, it _was_, but ah—it was just a stupid mistake and I know it didn't mean anything," Troy blurted, hoping to change her expression.

She gave a half-smile, "Yep, just a moment of impaired judgment. I guess that happens every once in a while."

Troy grinned at her, "You know what, that reminds me of that one time, you remember Jason's birthday party senior year?"

Sharpay laughed, "Oh yea! When you and I got a little tipsy and decided to hide Ryan's keys and then we couldn't remember where we hid them…"

".. And then we remembered that Ryan was our ride there and we were basically stranded at Jason's that night, and had to sleep out back behind those bushes cause he didn't want his parents to find out that there had been any drinking or anything!" Troy continued.

"Oh, and then you threw-up all over his mom's daisies?!" Sharpay giggled.

They both began to laugh at that, finally stopping when Troy almost spit beer out of his mouth and all over the white carpet. They paused for a few moments, but soon Troy had another story to retell, and then another… before they knew it they had spent almost two hours recalling high school memories and had come close to covering the entire couch with spit-out beer from laughing so hard.

His arm was slung over her tiny shoulders at this point, and he could smell the alcohol on both of their tongues. He knew he had had one drink too many because the tiny part of his brain that would normally be shouting "Danger! Danger!" and warning him not to get too close to another woman (he referred to it as his 'Gabriella security system') was not working properly. In fact, it seemed the only part of Troy's brain that _was_ fully functioning was the part that kept screaming "You know you want her! God, look how damn sexy she looks right now, her eyes sparkling and her mouth slightly parted. Just go ahead, kiss her!"

Sharpay could sense that Troy was out of his element, and although she was quite out of hers as well, she still had that nagging guilt in the back of her mind reminding her that being this close to him was surely a sin. She could feel his breath warm her shoulder blade every few seconds and could feel his chest getting closer to her own. "Get out now, Sharpay!" her head was pleading.

Suddenly, she shot out of his arms and rose from the couch. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and when he did, a strange look of hurt and concern crossed his face.

"Are you, uh, going to bed now?" Troy asked her. "I guess that's prob-ly what I should be doin too…"

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her frame, "Yea, it's pretty late Troy and not that this hasn't been fun but I think we're both a little too wasted to be alone together anymore, you know?"

He nodded his head in agreement but continued to look slightly hurt and confused, "Oh, yea, yea… Well, g'night Shar. Sleep tight!"

"Night," she murmured, tip-toeing down the hallway and away from the intoxicating presence of Troy Bolton as fast as she could.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**The Guest Bedroom**

**7 minutes later**

Sharpay lay wide-awake in the soft bed, wrapped up to her neck in blankets and trying in vein to forget the sweet smell of Troy's skin or the wavy brown bangs that always hung right above his eyelashes. She shouldn't have stayed. Dinner should have been enough, but of course, it wasn't. She had crossed enemy lines and barely made it back to safety, but the urge to go back into the forbidden territory had only grown stronger as the night progressed.

_You're fine, Sharpay. Calm down. Nothing __**actually**__ happened for you to be worried about.. sure, he put his arm around you. Oh well, worse damage has been done._

Her silent reverie was broken the door slowly creaking open, a figure peering into the darkness. She gasped and sat straight up in the bed, only to realize that it was none other than Troy Bolton at the foot of her bed.

"Troy!" she whispered. "What do you want? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask the same thing, Evans," he replied, and she thought she could see a twinkle in his eye despite the curtain of darkness.

"Well, do you need something? I'm kind of trying to get some rest here!" she hissed again.

Troy gazed into her eyes, "I, uh—I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot, and make it fast."

He glanced down briefly before meeting her eyes again, "Why did you let me leave you in New York, during Winter Break?"

Sharpay's breath hitched in her throat. She hadn't expected this.

"Troy, you left _me_. I didn't have much of a choice. You said things that hurt me, things that I still think about _today, _and that still hurt me. And, well, I don't know—it was just hard, with the distance and everything. I don't know…" she trailed off.

"That's what you said back then," Troy said, disappointed.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sharpay questioned, afraid of the answer.

Troy stared her straight in the eyes, "I think I made a mistake."

Sharpay inhaled sharply, "Troy, don't say that. You're tired and partially drunk and I don't think you don't know what you're talking about. Maybe we can talk about this some other time, when you're more coherent and awake and not wasted. Okay?"

Troy persisted, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I've seen you drunk enough times to know when you suddenly change from the real-Troy to the impulsive-Troy. And impulsive Troy speaks in short sentences with a really intense, fierce tone of voice—believe me, it's much different from real-Troy who has a hard time explaining himself and mumbles and blushes sometimes."

He continued to stare at her, "I know I made a mistake. When I look at you, I know- I can feel that—She's not who I want to be with, Shar—It's you, I'm sorry, I just wish I could go back, I don't know how to go back, and I can't and…"

Sharpay looked at him, confused, "Ok, so maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not as drunk as I thought you were cause now I don't understand what you're saying and you're mumbling like the real-Troy so I don't know… Let's just forget about this and do it another time ok? Like when you can explain yourself using words and not sentence fragments…"

"What if I don't need words?" he whispered into the dark.

_It hasn't been long enough to even begin to think it's alright  
I'm only concerned with the way we end up_

"Troy, stop being confusing, just go back to bed…"

_I think I've been wrong enough to know when I'm right  
So put up fight if you must but we know that our trust is undone  
It hasn't been long enough_

His lips crashed onto hers like a tidal wave. She didn't see it coming and once it hit she didn't know how to escape. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Her desires began to outweigh her conscious thoughts and the kiss deepened. All she really wanted was this—his sweet taste in her mouth, and the feel of his toned arms wrapped around her waist. He was taking her with him, dragging her back with the undertow. She wasn't strong enough to fight it, especially not when her heart was swelling with unfulfilled love. She let him consume her like a tsunami engulfs and destroys everything in its path.

And like a tsunami, it's hard to predict how much damage has been done until the storm has passed.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

OMG!! I'm so happy I finished this chapter I've been waiting to write it forever! And its 4 in the morning and I could have done a much much much better job but I just wanted you guys to know I'm still alive and hear your feedback. So I hope you enjoyed it because there's plenty more to come.

Song Used: **It Hasn't Been Long Enough **((Eric Hutchinson))

_Keep reading and don't forget to review!_


End file.
